Something About Us
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a new student at Konoha High. In there, she meets the mysterious Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto and Sakura find out many things about each other, which throws them into a whole exciting, but dangerous adventure. NaruSaku. COMPLETED!
1. I See You

**I wrote this like a year ago...so it has some bad grammer. **

* * *

Konoha High School was in the middle of buildings that rose hundreds of feet above the city Chicago. The school was known for the smartest, athletic, and richest teens in Chicago. Like all schools Konoha had its own drama, action, and romance. But when things got to extremes the whole city knew.

Uzumaki Naruto sat on the bench near the cafeteria. He was listening to his iPod while everyone else was chilling out with their friends during their lunch. Naruto wasn't popular, but everyone knew him. He is a junior in Konoha High. Life was very boring to him. He was smart and athletic, but not like one of those jocks, and he was very nice too. He came in a great package. Sadly, no one really pays attention. Something about him made them stay away.

Uchiha Sasuke stood with the circle of jocks, checking out some girls across the cafeteria. The girls stared back only interested in Sasuke and Neji (A/N Neji is nobody, he has no powers). Sasuke, of course, was one of the most popular students at school, even though he was a junior. He was athletic and rich, what all the girls are looking for. But for some reason he kept on turning them down, saying it's for their own good. But still, the girls didn't give up.

Hatake Kakashi erased the whiteboard with the eraser. Then he turned around facing the room filled with noisy junior students. All of them weren't even paying the slightest attention to him, throwing balls of paper at each other, talking, yelling. He sighed and turned around facing the whiteboard. He said something none of the students could hear, even if they were quiet. In a mater of seconds the whole room was quiet, filled with eager students wanting to learn. Kakashi turned back towards the row and rows of students.  
"Well then. Let's begin."

Something about Us

This story takes place as a normal life like ours with a couple of people who are special: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They have powers and they don't know each other but they go to the same high school.

* * *

Haruno Sakura sighed and stepped into the classroom. The teacher looked at her with greeting eyes. "Everyone this is Haruno Sakura, a new student this year, please make her feel welcome," he turned to her, "my name is Mr. Kakashi, you can go sit behind Naruto over there."  
"Uhh…yeah sure." She said walking over. As she walking to her destined seat many boys whistled past her. She took her seat feeling awkward. But what was there to be afraid of? Nothing. 'And please keep it like that.' The voice in her head said.

Naruto felt weird. Actually he felt weird every time 'this' class started. But this pink head behind her, first of all he had never seen such hair and her eyes were so green and scared it made him chuckle. As she sat down he could feel her eyes staring at the back of his head. It wasn't till Mr. Kakashi (A/N that sounds weird.) told them to turn to a certain page that Naruto felt normal. 'Get over it. She's just another girl from another world like the rest of them.'

Uchiha Sasuke heard of a 'new' girl, and didn't really care. But as the teacher, Mr. Sarutobi (A/N not important…) kept on babbling about how the people of the place killed the other people blah blah blah, Sasuke grew really bored. He turned his head towards the wall of the classroom and focused. There she was the 'new' girl, sitting behind a yellow head. She looked sort of weird considering the pink hair. He sighed and decided it was best to keep focus.

The end of class meant gym for everyone in Mr. Kakashi and Mr. Sarutobi's class. The students put on their P.E. uniforms and head out towards the gym. Naruto looked around, cheerleaders were practicing another stupid cheer, boys were playing volleyball and others were just standing around gossiping. Naruto walked over to the bars and started to do pull ups.

Sakura looked around. In her other school she was a cheerleader, and a good one too. She walked over towards the leader as she was drinking water, "Hi," Sakura held out a hand, the girl didn't respond. Sakura instantly realized that the leader was one of those Bitchy girls Sakura hated.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"I was just wondering if there are any try-outs for the cheerleading squad. I'd like to…" Sakura stopped talking, because of the look the leader was giving her. On the leaders uniform it said "Ino." Ino was giving her a look as if Sakura was a hobo or something.  
"Girls…come here." She called towards the other cheerleaders.  
"Great…"Sakura muttered quietly.  
"Do you think she has it?"  
"She's that new girl, huh?" a girl with long blue hair asked.  
"Yeah…should she get in?" Ino asked.  
"Look, if it's too much trouble I get it." Sakura said.  
"No. no, I can tell you really want it. How bout we give you a test." Ino said.  
"Uh, ok…what do I have to do?"  
"Jump off that doing two black flips in mid-air and landing on your feet and once you land instantly do four front flips."  
Sakura gaped at her. She was good, but she could never do that! And the thing to jump off of was at least 30 feet high! "I…can't."  
"Thought so." And Ino turned around with a huge smirk on her face.  
There were some things Sakura could do…and some things that she didn't want to know she could do, and this was one of them. Also, she hated to be toyed around with. These girls were her least favorite.  
The day went by slow and school ended finally. Sakura was sitting on a bench in the gym. The gym was empty except Sakura was in there. She looked at the 30 feet diving board. She sighed, and got up, climbed the ladder, took a deep breath and dived. One black flip, two black flips, land and-  
"OWWWWW!!! MOTHER FU&$!!!" Pain shot through her legs and up her spine. She collapsed and tears started pouring down her face. The pain was the worst thing she ever felt. She looked down, her knee cap was dislocated, both. Her ankle was broking. And her spine felt like hell. She motioned her two hands over her left knee cap and a bluish greenish light appeared. In minutes her knee was fixed and she moved on to her other injuries. An hour later she was all better. She lay on the dusty floor. Thank goodness this didn't happen two hours ago.  
"Scuse me?" a voice came from the door.  
Sakura stiffened, whoever that was had better not have seen her jump and heal herself…  
"Y-yes?" she said not looking at the door.  
"You OK?"  
"Yeah…Why not?" Suddenly a face appeared in her view.  
"New girl right?" he said, the guy was the one who she sat behind in Kakashis class.  
"Uhh…yeah. Haruno Sakura." He held out a hand and she grabbed it pulling herself up. "How long have you been here?"  
"I just came back from soccer practice and I saw the gym door open and I saw you on the floor," he said, "Oh and my name is Uzumaki Naruto."  
She was soo glad he didn't see her before that.  
"Well, I should get going." She said.  
"Um ya me too…where do you live?"  
"On Cheese Street."  
"Oh well I take a bus. See you around."  
"Yeah…"

* * *

It was all a dream.  
No, it looked so real.  
It's impossible.  
But I saw it with my own eyes!  
Naruto had an argument in his mind on his way home in the bus.  
There's no such thing of magic.  
Look who's talking.

(flashback)

Naruto walked down the hall. Soccer practice was very tiring especially on this type of day. He goes to it every day of the week, and loves it. He went inside the locker room and started to change when he heard a very loud scream coming from the gym. He dropped everything and ran, he looked ahead and saw the new girl, sitting on the floor saying every cuss word he knew. He was about to say hello when he saw her legs.  
It was the most disturbing thing he'd ever seen in his life. They weren't legs…they were beyond legs. The knee was almost down to her ankle and her ankle itself was lopsided. He gasped and walked backwards. He looked up and saw the 30 feet diving board. 'she couldn't of had dropped from that!' Once again he was walking towards her when he saw some sort of light coming out of her palm. It was right on top of the injury.  
He stood there wanting to go to her and also wanting to stop and see what she doing. Time flew by fast and he narrowed his eyes and saw that her left knee was perfectly normal. He gasped and shook his head. She healed it! No way! No way in hell!  
She motioned her hand towards her other knee and healed that! In about 10 minutes she fell back and made a big oomph! Naruto stood behind the wall and watched. There must be A LOT more to Haruno Sakura than he thought. So he needed to find out. Now.  
"Scuse Me?"

(done flashback)

Naruto sighed, and sat back watching the cars go by. He closed his eyes and the only thing he thought of was Haruno Sakura.


	2. The Same

NaruSaku  
Something about Us  
2

The title is lame. I know.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke looked around the cafeteria. Of course half the students there were dying to have him sit next to them. The other half were just scared. He sighed and sat next to his buddies in the middle of the cafeteria, where all the attention would be drawn. Haruno Sakura picked her tray and looked around the cafeteria. Half the people didn't care where she sat, or didn't even know her. The other half were just drawn to her pink hair, but quickly looked away when they were spotted staring. She sighed and sat at an empty seat in the corner of the room.

Uzumaki Naruto came out of the line and searched the room. There she was. Sitting all alone. He knew that there was no one in the school who was expecting him to sit next to them. So he walked over to the mysterious girl in the corner.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Oh Hi." She said, rushing to swallow the last bite of food.  
"Sakura, is it?"   
"Yeah…Naruto?"  
"Mm-hmm…So how have you been?"   
"Uh…I'm fine."  
Naruto was dying to get some answers from her. But the conversation dragged on about school, classes and teachers until the bell rang.  
They departed from the cafeteria, each heading towards a different direction.  
"Bye Naruto…"  
"Bye Sakura." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt a silent vibration in his pocket.  
"Hold on, guys." He told his friends.  
He walked over to the other side of the building and took his phone out of his pocket. It was a text message. He clicked the open button.  
I know you secret, Sasuke.  
Meet me after school immediately, you freaky eyed freak. (oO).  
Sasuke stiffened. F&.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi assigned the class homework for the weekend. He really didn't care if he was the worst or the best teacher around as long as he was able to teach. After all what else was there to do around here…with the way he was. The class fell silent as usual when Kakashi turned around.

Sakura felt angry at the teacher, 'I have to read 23 pages in one night!' she thought hopelessly. 'He's lucky he's at least good looking, or else I would start a hate club.'  
The bell rang signaling the end of school. Sakura walked out of the classroom with Naruto talking about the assignment. They walked up the stairs, the odd thing was that Mr. Kakashi, Mr. Sarutobi and Mrs. Kurenai's classrooms were at the basement of the school. It was still pretty neat.  
Sakura heard someone scream "OUT OF THE WAY!" behind her, before she could turn around and see who it was, she was bumped on the shoulder which made her tilt down. She looked at Naruto but realized that he was growing distant by the second. She closed her eyes, 'I'm falling…I'm Falling backwards, ahhh when is this going to end…'  
BUMP!  
No pain.   
Did she heal that fast? Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her and…her rescuer. She realized that she wasn't on the ground a moment later, someone caught her in time. Sakura looked up to see that she made a big fall, at lease 9 flights of stairs.  
"Are you okay?" the voice was familiar. She turned around and her rescuer was…Naruto.  
"Naruto!? How-how did you get all the way-"she looked up the stairs, he couldn't beat her down that fast! But before she could hear an explanation a stabbing pain went through her ankle as she tried to move. Sprained. And Sakura couldn't heal it in front of all these people! Naruto realizing her pain said, "Here, ill carry you or help you to the classroom." He looked down, "Shoot! I broke my cell phone…"  
"I'm so sorry…"  
"Don't blame yourself, its that damn Uchiha, he's the one that bumped into you. Seriously that guy has no manners. Thinks he's the best of all here."  
"Uchiha?"  
"That jock that's hair looks like a ducks ass."  
"Oh…" Sakura said not really getting it.  
They arrived back to Kakashi's classroom. Fortunately he wasn't there at the moment. 'Maybe I could see her heal.' Naruto thought desperately.  
He placed her on the teacher's desk and took a step back. Sakura didn't know what to do.  
"It hurts, I think you should go fetch a nurse." She said.  
'Oh no, your not getting away that easily.' He thought.  
"Uhh…are you sure." He said trying to buy time   
"Well…what else am I suppose to do?"  
"Well yeah, wish one of us can heal this." He said.  
Sakura froze. Did he know something?  
"well we don't so…please go get a nurse."   
"Yeah ill be fast. Oh talking about fast, if you were thinking 'how the hell did Naruto run down the stairs in time to catch me, so fast?' Lets just say I'm really good at running."   
"Umm…" Sakura didn't know what to say. "ok."  
Naruto walked to the door. He couldn't take it anymore. "Oh my god! Just heal yourself!" there was a moment of silence.  
"Huh?"  
"I saw you heal yourself in the gym, Sakura!" Naruto turned around, "There's nothing to hide, and you can trust me."  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
"Sakura…look. Two broken legs, a broken back, and a sprained ankle. I saw it with my own eyes. You should be in the hospital right now. But you aren't, cause you healed yourself."

Sakura looked at Naruto. There was no point in arguing. She placed her hand on her ankle and a green light showed up, a minute later it disappeared and so did her pain. She sighed. "Happy? You know my secret. Now you can go tell the whole world because I'm truly the most amazing thing you've ever seen, go tell your buddies that you have met a girl who can basically never die. Go prove your existence by using me."  
Naruto stopped her half way through the door. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Well aren't you going to want to tell everyone about my powers?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"I don't know! Money, popularity,"- She was stopped short because Naruto disappeared right in front of her. "What the hell? Where did…"  
"Over here."   
She turned around and there Naruto was standing in the corner. "Ok…are you done blabbing about how I'm someone I'm not."  
A hand pressed her shoulder. She automatically turned around again. There was Naruto again. "cause I'm a lot different than what you think."   
"Sakura…lets get to know each other a little more." Another Naruto appeared from the door.  
'Three…of…them.' Holy...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned the corner and opened the door of classroom 101.  
"WHERE ARE- Neji?" Sasuke walked in on his best friend.  
"That's right, Neji. So how have you been, Sasuke?" Neji said.   
"Wait…you're the one that sent me that text message?"   
"Surprised?"  
"But you're my"-  
"Best friend?"   
"Well…I thought so."  
"You see Sasuke," Neji walked towards the windows, "some people change, and other people- well they sit around and do nothing about it. You for example. You're too busy with those eyes of yours and not seeing what's in front of you."  
"What's in front of me?" Sasuke said dumbstruck.  
"Exactly. And it's pissing me off."  
"Hold on there! Are you blackmailing me or something?"  
"I haven't gotten there yet…but to make things a little faster. Yes."  
"You know I have a greater advantage of you." Sasuke said.  
At that point Neji took out a cell phone, a blackjack. "If I press this button, half school will find out about you. And you know how this school is such a gossiper."  
'I should have gone to Sand High School…' Sasuke thought. "They won't believe you."  
"I have proof in a picture here…"  
"Proof? How were you so sure I had a power in the beginning?" although Sasuke already knew the answer.  
"I see your eyes…they change! It scares the crap out of me." There was a brief silence (a/n more like a brief pause in my head…mmmm…OH!)  
"I could kill you right now." Sasuke said.  
"Then you'd be a murderer. And you know I was voted fastest typer on a blackjack in the state…I could beat you to it."  
"FINE! What! What do I have to do to make you not send that message?"  
"Mmmm….I is not quite sure…act stupid…quit football…be my little slave…tell me all about your past and those powers…"  
"All that?"  
"All that and more."  
If it was to keep his secret safe and to avoid being center of attention, all though he was already, but in a complete different way, and to avoid being a lab experiment, like his…  
"Fine."  
"EXCELLENT!" Neji looked at his phone with sadness… "I was kinda hoping I could send this to everyone…" he looked at Sasuke. "Just to see what would happen."

It all happened so fast. Neji's finger touched the black enter button and a ding ding sound came from the phone, Sasuke reacted fast and ran towards Neji packing a full on punch across his face. Sasuke's eyes turned to a strange texture. 

Neji felt dizzy, his lip was bleeding. He looked at Sasuke's in the eye and regretted it instantly. "Get…away from…me…"  
"Why…did you…!" Rage filled Sasuke, he wanted to commit murder right there…but controlled himself. After all if he did do anything to him, that would be more proof. But no one was going to believe the freak.  
"Burn in hell, Neji."  
And Sasuke walked away.

So she wasn't the only one.  
Sakura smiled to herself as she walked out of the school, Naruto talking about how awesome life was now that he met her. It was awesome. It was.  
"Good-bye Naruto."  
"Don't die!"  
"Ill try my best to."  
"Ha…"  
He entered the bus waving good-bye.  
She turned to the direction of her home. Then a buzzing sound came from her purse. She took her phone out and saw that there was a text message waiting for her.  
She opened it.  
Guys, this is Neji…I found out something really creepy.  
You know Uchiha Sasuke right? Well he…he has some sorta power with his eyes.  
Don't believe, Well DO! IT'S TRUE!  
Look at this photo…and I took this 1st period today.  
Sakura looked at the photo…sure enough it was that famous jock Naruto talked about…with the ducks ass.  
But his eyes…his eyes were…not normal.

If there were people like her and Naruto…who says that there the only ones?


	3. Mr Eye

"That's him…"  
"Do you think it's true?"  
"Get away from him."  
Whispers passed Sasuke as he walked down the hall. Everyone was staring at him, expecting him to show his powers all of a sudden or something. He was no longer the 'Sasuke OMG Sasuke' guy, but more of an 'Oh god it HIM! Walk away…'  
Sasuke didn't see Neji around school; he must have called off cause of his injury.

The grounds out side school were covered in snow. Christmas was coming soon along with Winter break. Everyone was excited for their own apparent reason.  
Before school started, Sakura planned to seek out Uchiha Sasuke. Just to talk to the guy and understand that he's not alone and stuff. She found him, with his head in his locker. Everyone around them was staring at him. With all her guts she walked over to him.  
'_HOLD ON SAKURA!_' a voice came to her.  
'W-what?'  
'_You'll cause too much of a distraction, people will get suspicious._'  
'Oh right…who are you?'  
'_You're conscious_.'  
'Wow.'  
'_Yeah_.'  
Sakura slipped her hand into her bag and took out a piece of paper. She scribbled a note on it and walked over to Sasuke. She slipped the note into his bag, while he looked at her suspiciously. Sakura opened the door to the classroom in front of her and walked in.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke opened the little note: Meet me in the gym after school.  
Why?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, Naruto what do you think of Uchiha Sasuke?"  
"He is an ass."  
"I mean the"- Sakura paused, remembering that Naruto's cell phone broke yesterday. He wasn't popular either so how would he know about the rumor?  
Should she tell him?  
'_Of course you should!_' Her conscious told her.  
But wouldn't Sasuke get mad?  
'_Idiot! Half the school knows!_'  
Yeah…ok.  
"what were you going to tell me, Sakura?"  
She couldn't just tell him…  
'_Yeah you could._'  
How?  
'_Naruto, Sasuke has a power_.'  
"Naruto…Uchiha Sasuke has a power."  
That came out wrong…  
'_No it didn't, continue!_'  
"As in…he has some sort of ability like us." She whispered.  
"You're kidding me right?"  
"Well…I'm not exactly sure but I'm meeting him after school"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"…I'm meeting him after school."  
'_She's meeting him after school? Wait…'_ Naruto thought in his mind.  
"What- why?"  
"Just to tell him he's not alone."  
'_He's not alone! He's the most popular guy at school! He has everyone drooling at his feet!_'  
"But what if he rebels!" he said instead.  
"I dunno…should I tell him about us"  
'_I don't want you talking to him_'  
"I don't know." He said.  
"Ill give it a shot…"  
"Don't."  
"What?"  
'_Why did I say that_?'  
"Don't…tell him about me…please."  
"That perfectly fine Naruto…" the bell rang and Sakura turned to Naruto and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Bye!" and she ran off.  
He rubbed his fingers on the place she placed the kiss… 'Wow.' He thought mesmerized.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The gym was quite ghostly, as Sasuke walked in. 'What the hell am I doing here?' He was about to turn around when a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes entered the other side.  
"Uh…h-hi." She said.  
"What do you want?" he snapped.

'Conscious…I need your help.'  
'_you always do. So…aha tell him he's cute.'_  
'EH! What? NO!'  
_'I was just kidding…'_

"I said what do you want?" Sasuke repeated.  
"I want to talk." Sakura said.  
"Then talk."  
"Well you see…the rumor going on about you…is it true?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. If no, then there's one person down, if yes, god knows what she's gonna do. So he picked the obvious.  
"NO."  
"B-but the picture, your eyes…"  
"Look, if this is what you brought me here for…then goodbye."

"I have ability like you too!" she yelled.  
_'Nice going…what are you going to do if he DOESN'T…?'_  
Uh…run…?  
_'Idiot.'_

"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing…"  
"No…you said, you have an ability."  
"Does that mean you do too?"  
"Too…so you do."  
"Wha- aggh…yes I do. Please tell me you do too!"  
"I uhh…maybe I do. But first prove it if you do."  
"Prove?"  
"Yeah."  
_'This is going to be easy, just stab yourself.'_  
Your getting annoying conscious you know that?  
_'Hurry!'_  
"uhh..do you have some sorta…knife?"  
"Here." He didn't question her, as he handed her a pocket knife. She didn't ask why he had one.  
She placed the tip of the knife on her wrist and slashed it open.  
"AHH! What the hell did you do?!" he yelled running towards her.  
The pain was horrible but she backed away from him, tears coming out of her eyes.  
"L…ook."  
Sakura placed her other hand on top of the injury and within seconds the injury was gone.  
"H-how?" Sasuke quickly said.  
"Ability…and you?"  
Still mesmerized by the sudden encounter…Sasuke nodded. He walked a few paces back and concentrated, closing his eyes. Sakura stared at him in wonder.  
His eyes darted opening revealing the same texture as in the picture. She yelped and jumped back.  
"Your…eyes. What do they do?"  
"It's complicated to explain but…there powerful, in a way."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Where is she?' Naruto paced by the school, waiting for Sakura.  
'That idiot better not have done anything…'  
_Someone is in love!_ A voice rang in his head.  
'What? No! She's just a close friend!'  
_Right, that explains you skipping the bus._  
'Ill wait for the late one…'  
_Uh-huh…_  
That moment Sakura walked through the doors. He ran to her, "Sakura, what did he say? Where is he?"  
"He went the other way…and uhh…yeah he does have some sorta eye power."  
"Really? Well…what should we do? I mean, I do?"  
"That's your choice."  
"Right."  
"Wait Naruto, you missed your bus!"  
"Oh, its fine, ill go to the late one. Its not like anyone is expecting me back at home."  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"I live alone. My parents…died in some sort of car accident when I was 2."  
"I'm so sorry…"  
"Don't worry, and I was just checking up on you, cause you know I'm excited this is all happening."  
They walked over to a bench, "Ill wait with you then." Sakura said, smiling.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is that stupid bus?" Naruto yelled.  
"Be patient…it's probably stuck in traffic."  
"Rush hour passed an hour ago."  
"Oh…wait…its Tuesday right?"  
"Ahh! NO! The late bus doesn't show up on Tuesdays!!! I'm so sorry I made you wait with me!"  
"It's fine really…but how are YOU going to get home?"  
"I have no choice then."  
"What?"  
It all happened so fast. One moment Sakura was looking at Naruto the next she felt like she was on a roller coaster going 100 miles per hour. Then it stopped.  
"Huh?"  
"Cheese Street, right?"  
"What?"  
Sakura looked around; she was in the arms of Naruto, in a very familiar place.  
"How did…OH!" it hit her, Naruto had super-speed.  
"Yeah…Now ill go the other direction to my home."  
"Why don't you do this every day?"  
"I might get spotted..."  
He put her to the ground, her feet touching the side walk.  
"Thanks…"  
"No problem."  
"An awkward silence passed them...then, "Sakura…"  
"Yeah?"  
"This has been a really great adventure getting to know you…I thought it was just me against everyone else, until you came along, and changed my whole view of everything."  
"Ha…same here. You're really the first true friend I've had in years…"  
Naruto took a step forward. "I don't know where this is going…but where ever it is, I would really like it if you were there with me."  
There faces were at least a foot apart. "Naruto…"

_'I'm not in love or anything…but she is really special… and I hope this goes somewhere…'_

Their lips met.


	4. Falling Piano

Wake up call,   
Caught you in the morning  
With another one in my bed  
Don't you- SLAM!!!

"I hate that song…" Sakura muttered as she slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock. She gave a big yawn to the morning and slammed her head back on the pillow. And went back to sleep.

The annoying morning birds chirped their little rhyme to each other. After a few minutes, Sakura gave up and hastily climbed out of her bed.  
The room circled her for a moment then memories of yesterday shot back into her head.  
Sakura still couldn't believe what happened.  
"Sakura, are you awake?" her mom called her.  
"Uh-huh!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss was very tender, and somewhat passionate. She has never fallen in love before, and wasn't very experimented in such things. The closest thing she got to it was cooties.  
School was just another 10 minutes away, as she passed the bakery shop. Many people were jogging with cell phones or Bluetooth devices in their ears. Where she came from there was no such thing.  
Ambulances wine, dogs bark, hoboes beg. Sounds like a typical Chicago morning.  
"WATCH OUT BELOW!!!"  
Everyone around Sakura screamed, neither one of them looking up. The fool she was, looked up. A huge black piano was crashing from a 200 story building.  
A hundred thoughts rushed through her head.

HOLY &!  
RUN!  
Her legs were glued to the pavement. Shock.  
Idiot MOVE!  
Her mouth hangs open.  
WHERE IS NARUTO…BETTER YET WHERE IS SUPERMAN!  
RUN!   
People were…actually she didn't know, her eyes glued to the slowly growing black sheet of the pianos butt.  
This was some kind of Hollywood stunt wasn't it?  
At the 30th story.  
It's going to crash on her…and there will be blood. Then her body will regenerate. Then people will know.  
WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE ABOUT THAT!?  
EEEK!

BAMB!

Someone saved me…  
Doesn't feel like it though.  
I'm dead…I'm dead…I'm dead.  
You can't die, idiot.

"WHA"-  
Sakura with all her might opened her eyes.  
The atmosphere was the same.  
Where were her hands-?

Above her.  
SHE CAUGHT THE PIANO!  
Sakura catching the piano was more of a shock to her then all the people around her combined…somehow.  
She yelped, and in a blink of her stupid eyes…her hands were back to her side.   
CRASH!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell had rung and Sakura wasn't there. 'Where are you?' Naruto mused.  
"Kid…your going to be late.' The janitor said, half way closing the doors.  
"Uhh…ok."  
'She ditched you…' the voice in his head spoke up.  
That's harsh.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Target

**Cheese. These Chapters were meant for DeviantArt . com but now i want to put it here, so if you bump into a i /i please ignore it. Thank you. **

* * *

DURING THE SAME DAY

She still wasn't here.  
Deep down Naruto knew that it was because of the previous day. Every time he passed a wall he'd smack his forehead against it. By the end of second period he had to go to the nurse, cause of the lack of concentration in his head. Wait no that's not it, it was because of the big blue bruise on his forehead. Either way he couldn't get his mind off Sakura.

The bell signaling end of 3rd period rang. Naruto exited the Nurses room and headed for lunch, his appetite at large.  
"Uzumaki!" someone called behind him.  
Naruto looked behind his shoulder to see Uchiha Sasuke coming at him. This whole day people have been talking all about the ass, Naruto noticed. And of course it was because of the text message.  
Thinking he misheard Naruto continued toward the cafeteria when a hand slammed on his shoulder.  
"Kid, have you seen Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto did not AT ALL like being addressed as 'kid'. He smoothly wiped the hand off his shoulder, and replied with a simple "no."  
"Well, I always see you with her…anyway if you see her tell her I need to talk to her."  
Naruto took his chance.  
"And you are...?"  
Sasuke gaped at him. "Uhh…It's Uchiha Sasuke…a friend. Of hers."  
Naruto nodded and walked away.  
-------  
'Weirdo…' Sasuke thought.  
He began to walk towards the cafeteria again, when someone shouldered him, then another, and soon the whole football team passed him, with sneers lashed to their faces. Sasuke took a deep breath… 'That's one table I'm sure to avoid…'  
And soon enough the number of tables he was sure to avoid increased to…all of them. Not even the chicks wanted to sit with him, they seemed frightened. He wanted to jump on the nearest table and yell IT'S NOT TRUE!!! But that would be like telling a cow that cheese actually comes from monkeys. What ever. Sasuke found Uzumaki Naruto hogging a 4 seated table… 'Why not?'  
---------  
He's coming this way…LONER!  
Say something cruel…  
Something that'll make him stutter…  
Make him go sit next to the dorky nerds…  
That's mean… I mean make him go sit next to those with glasses and a GPA of 4.0 .  
"Umm…Can I"-  
"No."  
Sasuke slammed his food. "Come on just for today!"  
"No.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't like you."  
"Jerk…"  
"Ass"  
"What did I ever do to you?"  
"You beat me up in the 6th grade for my Twinkie."  
"That's not true."  
"You swirled me in the 5th"  
"That kid deserved it- oh…"  
"Exactly."  
Sasuke regardless of a no, sat down.  
"I told you NO…"  
"If Sakura was here she would have let…" Sasuke mumbled.  
"Don't act as if you know her…You only met her once, for like 5 minutes." Naruto snarled.  
"How do you know that!?"  
"I-…" they silenced to the silence of the room. Every eye was at them. And three other men behind Sasuke.  
Sasuke followed Narutos eyes and met three large men covered in black from head to toe. They had guns the size of there arms and masks covering their faces.  
"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"  
Sasuke gaped.  
"N-no."  
"YEAH HE IS!" someone in the corner yelled.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, are you the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, a spark of anger, fear, and lust flashed in his eyes.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Get up."  
"No."  
"This is the F.B.I…and this is a command."  
"Ok…"  
Sasuke got up from his seat and turned to face the police.  
"What did I do?"  
"You did nothing. But we would like it if you came with us." The guy on the far right said.  
The principal entered the cafeteria. One look at the officers, and he shooed all the teens out of the room. But of course, none of them listened. "Every person in this room must leave immediately!" the Principal and Vice Principal yelled. Slowly every teen but Sasuke and Naruto were left.  
"You leave to." The officer in the middle said.  
Remembering where he was Naruto quickly walked out of the room, glancing back at Sasuke.

Naruto turned the hall, wondering if he should eavesdrop, but then thinking twice, also remembering that this was the FBI. What did Sasuke have to do with the FBI, and who was this Hitachi? Or Tachi…whatever.  
People were jammed packed in the hallway waiting for someone to dismiss them to class, and in the corner of Naruto's eyes he saw the principal and another officer walk towards the office. 'Why not?'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you guys gonna do to me?"  
"You will see. And trust us, you wont-  
"Your going to kill me aren't you!" Sasuke roared.  
"No comment."  
"JUST LIKE YOU DID TO ITACHI!"  
The guy in the middle pointed his gun at Sasukes chest. "Come with us."  
Sasuke had no choice but to activate his eyes. "Don't look at his eyes," the same man said, "Don't make us shoot you kid."  
If they weren't looking at him, then Sasuke must make a move now. He gathered all the strength he could muster in his right arm and swung it forth across the guy in the middle, right into his jaw. "HEY!" the gun fell over and Sasuke kicked it under the counter. "Back Up, Calling for"- the other guy began but his eyes rested on Sasukes.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto snuck behind the door, all 5 senses sharp.  
"This is unbelievable…" Naruto heard the principal say. "And she was only here for two weeks…how, How?"  
"A piano fell on her." The dark suited man said.  
"Piano?" principal shrieked, "Piano? Where, when?"  
"On Cheese St. it happened around this morning."  
Cheese St? That's where Sakura lives…  
"These…How are her parents?"  
"They don't want any contact from anyone…"  
"Well…this is very unfortunate…Sakura was an exceptional young student."  
Sakura….was…dead?  
"NO!"  
The principal and officer turned their heads when Naruto came bursting in.  
"She can't be…d-dead!" Naruto said.  
"Were you…a close friend?" the officer said.  
"Well…yeah. B-but S-sakura can't…be…" Naruto had to control himself, he took a deep breathe. "dead."  
"She died from a falling piano…what's your name?"  
Naruto couldn't say anything…how could Haruno Sakura, Miss Immortal, die?  
"His name is Uzumaki Naruto."? The principal answered.  
"She can't die." Was all Naruto said.  
"Yes she can." The officer looked really interested in Naruto. His eyes were fixed on Naruto. "What do you know of her?"  
"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Naruto yelled.  
"Calm down…her body has been taken care of; it now lies in the hospital of-  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
Naruto thought he lost control for a second, but then a second later he realized it wasn't his own scream.


	6. Cheese

**At times it may seem rushed, But ill try my best to keep things calm.**

* * *

'Gah…Where am I? Why does my head feel like hell…ow…Where the hell is my…oh. It hurts… And why is this room so…bright?' Something like a motor turned on. 'Wasn't I just squished by a…piano?' the room started to move… 'Wait this isn't a…room.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
"What the hell was that?" the principal yelled.  
"Ignore it! What happened to Sakura?" Naruto tried to get their attention back.  
"Move out of the way kid…" the officer went passed him. This was so frustrating, Naruto yelled out a pained roar.  
"Get back to your class, Uzumaki." The principal also went out the door.  
'NO!' he rebelled in his mind.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke was almost there, just a few yards, and he's out the door! Come on…BAM! The fresh air filled his nostrils. Now for an escape-  
Trucks…Men in Black…Guns…all pointing at Sasuke… 'Crap.'  
"Put your hands in the air!" some man yelled in the intercom.  
Sasuke ordered of course. But right when he did someone pushed him on the steps. He tumbled down 5 steps and stopped groaning in pain. The men who he just got away from bumped into him.  
"GET HIM!" one of them grabbed him arm and another grabbed the other arm. They slowly picked him up and dragged him towards the vehicle. (Big Black Hummers).  
'I'm going to get the same fate as Itachi…no…no…no' without thinking twice, Sasuke elbowed the two men right in the jaws and ran for it.  
He heard someone yell 'SHOOT!'  
----------------------------------------------------  
What's with this noise…? Why is it suddenly so…dark? My body burns…Where the HELL AM I? Ow…  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto looked out the window, the scene was thrilling, like something out of a movie…but then again, he, Naruto, is like something out of a movie also.  
Sasuke was fighting those men all by himself, dodging those bullets like there was no tomorrow.  
Speaking of those bullets, they don't seem like any normal one. They looked more a small arrow, a small arrow that can fit in a gun.  
Maybe I should go help him!  
And what, get caught! And get tracked down by those men, like him!  
Naruto was having a one on one battle in his mind, and his eyes were looking at one of the hummers, but not really focused on it. When one of the bullets hit the wall next to the window, Naruto did focus. Just a split second, a split second was all it took for Naruto to see something moving in the hummer. And then pause.  
I saw something. He told himself.  
Something moved in there, and I could have sworn it was red. And pink.  
Pink?  
The dread of her flushed his body…  
She can't be dead!  
She CAN'T!  
It moved again.  
Ill go have a look.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't know how it happened but he was just so irritated. He took a deep breath, and something in his chest burned like crazy, and went up his throat. He blinked, and a second later he realized that he was breathing fire, just like his brother used to! Sasuke focused the fire on a group of officers and took another long drag of air, letting the fire block his view from the men. This was so cool.  
---  
Naruto walked, or sneaked up to the hummer, and put his head close to the window, tinted black windows. He was on the other side of the battle, so no one could see him. But Naruto did see something red, he went around the car, and poked his head out, to find Sasuke breathing fire out of his mouth.  
"Wow…"  
Naruto shook his head and went back to the door. He placed his hand on the door opener, and opened.  
Sitting there, tied to the seat by metal chains and bars, was Sakura. Her hair covered her eyes, so Naruto didn't know if she was awake. "S-Sakura!"  
She didn't stir.  
"Sakura," he pushed back her hair back. Her eyes, they were open, but blank. "Oi, Sakura why are you here? Let's go…"  
No answer.  
Naruto began to panic.  
"S-sakura! Sakura wake up," he pushed her, "Wake up!"  
And then her eyes slowly began to close, then open up, then close. Before Naruto could say anything else, someone spotted him.  
"OI YOU OVER THERE GET AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE NOW!" a cop yelled.  
But before Naruto could turn or yell back, noises like no other popped from the left corner of his eyes. Thinking fast, he used the door as a shield and hunched over.  
"GET HIM!"  
Naruto couldn't leave Sakura here, so he quickly dived toward her in the car and began pulling the chains. One poke was all it took for him to react back. It burned.  
More guns exploding, dang how many of these guys are there? And why are the effin shooting!  
Naruto had no choice but to run.  
------------------------------------------  
Sasuke thought he saw a blur of orange and yellow pass down the street, something his normal eyes would have never caught.  
BAM!  
Right into his shoulders, these were no ordinary bullets. The first time Sasuke got hit, he felt great warmth spread his body from the wound. Some sort of happy poison… Whatever it was it was slowing him down a bit.

Gosh knows how long later, Sasuke ran out of energy. He collapsed on the ground, eyes burning, body burning, lungs burning, unconscious.

And Naruto saw the whole thing.  
Do SOMETHING! He thought.  
Ok ok…then a plan hit him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasori was the greatest F.B.I officer in Chicago, and when it came to these sorts of cases he took things exceptionally well, especially when a kid no older than Uchiha Sasuke appeared in front of him with his, Sasori's, gun.  
He didn't even freak out when the same kid appeared behind him and strangled him. But at the sound of a gun shot the yellow head disappeared.  
"What happened to him?" Sasori said ignoring the fact the Uchiha Sasuke was lying unconscious in front of him.  
"Who…the yellow head?"  
"Idiot, Mike! Course him!"  
"He—  
The kid appeared right behind Mike, holding a gun, and finger at the trigger, seconds later Mike was on the ground.  
"So your one of them." Sasori said.  
"One of whom?" Sasori pointed to Sasuke, and then pointed to the nearest Hummer. "What have you done to them?"  
"What is your name boy?"  
"The hell with you." He spat.  
"You got nerve… Well, time to take you down too." Sasori signaled to the other officers around them to begin shooting. The boy didn't move when fire was shot. Instead he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Moments later he reappeared behind another man holding a gun and gave him a punch in the temple and knocked him out.  
Sasori watched this, his eyes focused, seems like this kid has some sort of super-speed…and cloning.  
Sasori's hand slipped to the other gun on his waist, a REAL gun.  
If this was a clone, then where was the real one? His eyes searched the nearest buildings, luck was on his side. The same kid, blonde hair, blue eyes, staring intensely at his clone.  
Sasori slipped into the shadows.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I thought I heard Naruto… I can finally see… What's with these metal chains... what's with that noise?  
I looked down at the chains, without thinking once; I tired to struggle free, ignoring the burning feeling in my arms and back. I had to get out…to see what's going on…

Naruto was too slow, the pain in his shoulder felt like no other pain he felt. What was this feeling? Like someone cut open you muscles, got a hammer and started pounding. His left arm left his wound and met his eyes. Blood. Nauseating. Naruto screamed. And collapsed.  
A man with red hair appeared out of nowhere in view.  
"Ha." Was all he said before something red flooded his view.  
'Oh god my eyes are now bleeding!' Naruto thought.  
But it didn't hurt. Actually it felt great, felt powerful. The man in red hair backed away from what Naruto heard. The wound in his shoulder still pounded, but it was easy to ignore. Naruto got up, feeling exhilarated.  
--------  
One minute was all it took to kill the guy. Kill?  
Naruto checked the officer's pulse, boom…boom…Still alive, relief filled him.  
Ha-ha…  
His head turned toward the violent scene. And in less than a second Naruto was there, kneeling beside Sasuke, who also had a pulse. Naruto's clone seemed to have done half the job, as another Hummer appeared by the schools block. CRAP!  
SAKURA!  
He almost forgot…he turned around, and found himself face to face with her.  
"What the bloody hell…happened?" she staggered.  
It was difficult not to tackle her and hug her to death, so instead Naruto laughed.  
"We better run…No time to chat." He said.  
"Oh my god Sasuke, and Naruto you're…shoulder!"  
"Ill manage, look Sakura-  
The men were already shooting. "NO!" Naruto blocked Sakura from the incoming bullets, but she pushed away…  
"Ill be fine! Get Sasuke out!"  
"What?" Naruto said, as SHE blocked HIM from the incoming bullets.  
"GO! Ill manage…"  
"IM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" he yelled over the gunfire.  
"I WON'T DIE! GO!"  
"Ill be back!"  
"No, Don't worry…ILL MEET YOU BY…" she gave a thought, as the officer's drew near…where's a good meeting place?  
"Central Perk!" Naruto yelled.  
"Centa what?"  
"CENTRAL PERK!"  
"CENTRAL JERK?"  
"PERK!"  
"ISNT THAT IN NEW YORK?"  
"THERS ONE HERE TOO!"  
"WHERE!"  
"BY THE DUNKIN DONUT SHOP!"  
"NARUTO THESE BULLETS ARE STARTING TO HURT RUN RUN RUN!"  
"CENTRAL PERK!" he yelled again and ran toward Sasuke, as everything and everyone went into slow motion. He picked the heavy load and ran…to Central Perk…not Jerk…  
-----------------  
Naruto was gone in a second.  
Ok.  
Now what?  
The men in black kept on shooting and loading, purposefully missing. Sakura had no idea what's so ever of what was going on… "WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING ME?"  
They stopped.  
"Where did the other two go?" they said in unison.  
"BYE!" Sakura made a run for it. But sudden impulse in her body made her stop in her tracks. And collapse.  
It hurt! And it wasn't suppose to…Everything was blurry now…The men in black were yelling things. And it never occurred to her where the hell she was…was this at school? Where are all the high schooler's? And why the hell was she thinking THAT at this time?  
Odd.  
And it never occurred to her that there as a Central Perk in Chicago…what a copy cat!  
Dude this poison is making her mental.  
STOP THINKING SAKURA.  
Out of nowhere a hand swooped over her waist and picked her up. The breeze of the wind moved her hair fiercely…  
But it was winter…wait what season has the most wind? It wasn't windy before!  
"Naruto! I told you Ill be all right!" she said although she needed the help badly at the moment…shouldn't she say thank you-  
"Naruto? Don't tell me he is in this too!"  
It was Hatake Kakashi…HER MATH TEACHER. THE HOT MATH TEACHER. THE HOT MATH TEACHER WAS RUNNING LIKE NARUTO WAS.  
OMG!

Normally she would have just said, Oh my god its Mr. Kakashi…but…the bullets! The stupid bullets and their stupid drug are making her high!  
"Hi!" she said stupidly at him.


	7. Running

Kakashi turned left into a ramen shop. His old teacher owns the shop there, Ichiraku. The old man was standing by the counter wiping the last customers mess. He sighed and turned around to see Kakashi holding a high school girl in his arms.  
"Ka-kakashi?"  
"Hey…a little helps here…"  
They placed Sakura on a table; thank goodness the store was empty at the moment. Ichiraku ran to the door, flipped the open sign to Closed, and ran back to Kakashi.  
"What the hell?" he hissed.  
"Can you give me some of that spicy ramen?"  
"No! Tell me what's going on, who is she?"  
"Ramen first."  
"F-fine!"  
In a matter of minutes Ichiraku was back with a bowl of hot spicy ramen.  
"What are you-?"  
But before he could ask anything, Kakashi grabbed the spoon, opened Sakura's mouth and slipped in some Ramen. Sakura moaned, and swallowed.  
"Water."  
"Um…ok."  
He brought the glass and handed it to Kakashi, who in an instant splashed it on Sakura's face. It was obvious she felt it, for eyes squinted more. Then, Kakashi slipped in some more ramen. And then slapped her in the face. Nothing. He then began to pull the small bullets out of her body.  
"W-Was she shot?" Ichiraku asked.  
"Um, sorta."  
"By who?"  
"Uh…"  
But at that precious moment, Sakura opened her eyes. She saw her teacher leaning over her, and some old man. Then a big pang hit her throat and mouth.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!"  
Once Kakashi took out the last of the bullets he began to talk, "Sorry 'bout that, I was just trying to wake you up."  
"Is…is that ramen?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Ooooh."  
She was feeling very hungry at the moment, and grabbed the spoon and began to eat the ramen, without chewing.  
"OW!"  
"I forgot to mention it's the spiciest in the house." Ichiraku said.  
"Where the hell am I?"  
"No where." Kakashi shot, "we will be going now. Thanks, Ichi."  
"I- um ok." He answered completely confused.  
Sakura tried to get up but automatically tripped with the first touch on the ground. Kakashi hastily picked her up.  
"Where are Naruto and the other boy?"  
"I don't know."  
"They didn't tell you?"  
"No."  
"Fine we will just go to-  
"Oh wait I remember now."  
"Umm…where?"  
"Centa Jerk. I remember him saying that."  
"_ What? _"  
"Centa Jerk."  
"You mean Central Perk?"  
"No…that's in New York silly!"  
"There's one here too…" he sighed and started to jog out the door, then sprinted into a 100 mph run. Obviously the poison made her a little dumb. And yes, he knew of her power.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was in the verge of running back to the scene grabbing Sakura and coming back to this bench, beneath the trees where Sasuke lay. But he felt a burst of wind on his arm, then a deep voice saying "hello."  
"H-  
"HELLO NARUTO!" that was definitely Sakura's voice.  
"Huh?" Naruto turned to see his math teacher holding Sakura in his arms, and Sakura was surprisingly happy, waving her hand fiercely in front of her, with a big smile on her face.  
"Who? What? Where? When?"  
"You know me…you know her, and I know everything. Let's talk later, and don't ask questions." Kakashi said as Naruto opened his mouth again, "You take Sasuke and follow me…"  
Naruto obeyed, and walked over to Sasuke. He picked him up and immediately dropped him. Naruto heard Sakura whisper, "Dumb Dumb."  
"Is he too heavy for you?" Kakashi asked.  
"Sorry…"  
"No matter here take Sakura."  
"What?"  
"Take Sakura."  
Naruto felt a little awkward as he handed Sakura in Naruto's arms, true she was much lighter than Sasuke but she kept on poking him while they ran.  
They took a break 5 minutes later, and broke into a run again; Naruto saw a sign pass him saying 'Springfield, keep left.'  
Damn…this is far…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They arrived shortly afterward, by a Holiday Inn near the freeway.  
Kakashi told Naruto, while they walked towards the hotel, that the news of them wouldn't reach hear till night.  
After a few words with a red head woman, Kakashi told Naruto, who was hiding in a closet, to carry Sakura to Room 234 in the third floor, and come back for Sasuke.  
Naruto did as he was told, totally confused. He arrived at the room after picking Sasuke (with great difficulty) up.  
The room was a typical hotel lodge… One bathroom in the corner, a TV against the wall, an empty closet, two king sized beds-  
Two?  
"KAKASHI!"  
"Oi- keep your voice down…"  
"Are you telling me we are going to have to share beds?"  
"YAY!" Sakura yelled in the corner.  
"No… one of you will be sleeping on the ground…and um…that's you. But if you don't mind sleeping with Sasu-  
"YES…I mind… I mind." Naruto hissed.  
"Sakura?"  
"I…"  
"Well…I don't think she will be happy if she woke up, completely normal, to see you lying next to her."  
"Fine…ill sleep on the ground…what about you?"  
"I got my own room."  
"How?"  
"My old friend, Rin, works here."  
"Cool…for free?"  
"Yes…"  
"Can you get me one?"  
"No."  
"I have to share rooms with him?" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke.  
"Sorry."  
Naruto growled and threw himself on the empty bed. Sakura was busy putting make up she found in the bathroom, on Sasuke. This cheered up Naruto completely, to the point where he got up and helped her put the blush on.  
"Um Naruto…Get some Advil for Sakura, and start taking those bullets out of Sasuke."  
"Why me?"  
"Who else?" Kakashi slammed the door.  
Naruto sighed and got up.  
------------------------------------------  
After an hour of teaching Sakura how to swallow the Advil without chewing on it, and plucking the arrows from Sasuke's body, Naruto felt exhausted. Sakura was asleep now so he was all alone in this room.  
It was 7:30.  
Sun set half an hour ago.  
Kakashi was in the other room reading a novel, that Naruto learned to be called… well he didn't even want to think about that.  
Sasuke was out cold because of lack of energy, not poison, and would be expected to wake up tomorrow.  
This was boring.  
Naruto wanted to go out but that's completely insane. So instead he locked the door and jumped on his so called bed and fell right asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto was first to wake the next morning he brushed his teeth and took a nice hot shower. Kakashi still needed to do some explaining here.  
'I'm sooo hungry…' Naruto couldn't go outside, or order food… Supposedly he was wanted throughout Illinois.  
He plumped himself on Sakura's bed and began switching the channels.  
--------------------------------  
'There has been some recent testing, that all Mozzarella Cheese will be banned in order to give futurexplorer some extra cheese-  
'Is the moon made out of cheese? We don't-  
'Barnie is a dinosaur from our imagin-  
Sounds like a TV… my head hurts. Sakura said to herself as she began opening her eyes. The sun made her shut her eyes back… She could have sworn she saw a duck…She opened them again and resisted the urge to shut them back… It was Sasuke on another bed…Golly Naruto was right…his hair looks like a ducks ass…  
The weight of the bed lifted and footsteps sounded throughout the room… she immediately closed her eyes as Naruto passed her bed and stood next to the window.  
It all hit her back…The guns, the ramen, the make up…  
"Naruto?"  
"Oh Sakura your awake!"  
"Yeah …jeez I'm Hungry."  
Naruto's face stiffened.  
"When is he going to wake up?" she said about Sasuke.  
"Soon I bet…We should take the make up off first."  
"Yeah…hey I'm gonna go take a quick shower…"  
"Take your time." Naruto said after her.  
There was a knock on the door. Kakashi came in with a bag of Jack in the Box.  
"FOOD!"  
"Yeah… Sakura woke up?"  
"Uh huh…Iz zink yu shood thart ellen uz waz gozin on!" Naruto mumbled with his mouth filled with egg bacon and cheese.  
"When Sasuke wakes up… Look at this, you guys is on the news." Kakashi turned the TV on revealing the face of Sasuke then Naruto then Sakura.  
Sakura came from the bathroom, combing her hair; Naruto couldn't resist thinking  
how cute she was.  
"Three teenagers, maybe even four, are convicted of series of crimes. They are highly dangerous and known to be armed. They are Illinois number one criminals. The reward for all three of them is 500,000 dollars."

"That's it?" Naruto muttered. "Tch, I'm worth a million!"  
Sakura choked on her burrito.

Sasuke woke with a start. "ITACHI!... Huh?" He looked around. "What the-?"  
"Your finally awake idiot." Naruto said, thumping Sakura's back.  
"Where the hell am I?"  
"Holiday Inn" Kakashi said.  
"_what?_"  
"Guys gather around…I'm gonna start explaining what the bloody hell is going on."

**Im futurexplorer by the way...on deviantart. **


	8. Spotted

LAZYSENDRUM GOT TO ME.

"So basically we are most wanted throughout America."  
Kakashi nodded.  
"And we must not show our faces in public or else we will die or get arrested."  
Kakashi nodded.  
"And no one knows you're in this."  
Kakashi nodded.  
"And you copied Naruto's power."  
Kakashi nodded.  
"So basically you copy things."  
Kakashi nodded.  
"And we have to stay in this hotel until things get suspicious."  
Kakashi nodded.  
"And the F.B.I catch people like us and either kill us or they test things on us."  
Kakashi nodded.  
"Your friend knows of us, so she let us borrow a hotel room."  
Kakashi nodded.  
"And I (Sakura) was a little immune to the bullet poison, making me high instead of unconscious."  
Kakashi nodded.

"Well I think that's bull!" Sasuke yelled jumping off the bed and storming into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.  
"He's not in a good mood." Kakashi mumbled to Naruto and Sakura.  
"Cant complain, I mean where are we going to get food?" Naruto asked.  
"Ill bring it up, well I best get going, the main character in my novel just cheated on his wife, woo-hoo!" and with that he shut the door behind him.  
"That guy is so odd. Too bad he can't copy my healing talent…" said Sakura, turning to Naruto.  
"Yeah too bad…Hey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Didn't you get squished by a piano?"  
"Didn't I get squished by a piano? Um…sure."  
"No, really,"  
"Uhh…oh yeah I did didn't I?"  
Naruto looked at her amused. "And how did you end up in that hummer?"  
Sakura thought for a moment. "I seriously don't know."  
They sat there, looking at each other. It was hot inside, the air conditioning humming in the ceiling; they sat on the bed, knees only inches apart. Sakura had a flash of how the kiss days back felt like. And for one crazy second, she thought that everything could change, right now, if only she could let it. It made sense…  
"What the hell are you guys doing?"  
Sakura and Naruto snapped back to reality.  
"Ah" Naruto jumped off the bed and began to play around with the coffee mug, acting like nothing happened.  
"Tch," Sasuke walked over to Sakura and sat down. "So how you doing?"  
"Good…"  
"Sasuke are you hitting on her?" Naruto said from the corner of the room.  
"Why? Does it make you jealous?"  
"No, I mean…It's just wrong."   
"What ever." Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He switched the channel to the local news channel. No news about them but he was sure there was rumors going around.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the third day in the hotel, all three of them were getting anxious and bored. They couldn't eat whenever they wanted, only three times a day. And sometimes it wasn't even good.  
"God it's like I'm being locked up in a prison cell…" Sakura moaned, "I've been wearing these clothes for 4 days! Gah!"  
The next time Kakashi came around Sakura threatened him to bring her clothes, so he did, along with a pair of jeans and shirts for Naruto and Sasuke.

On the 5th day things seemed tense.  
Sakura yelled for Naruto and Sasuke to come by the TV.  
"Look!"  
"_ The three suspects, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, are still at large. There has been a recent order from the Government stating that everyone double checks their hotels, restaurants, and even homes. They are highly armed at known to have injured 42 F.B.I. officers and killed 2 men-_  
"We killed two men?!" Naruto roared.  
"That's got to be a lie, I'm pretty sure I didn't kill anyone!" Sasuke said.  
"This isn't good…" Sakura added on.  
The TV switched to commercials, and Naruto turned it off. They sat there, the traffic buzzing in the background.  
_Knock Knock _  
"Huh?"  
"It must be Kakashi," Sasuke said getting off the bed. He peered through the eye hole, and quickly looked over his shoulder to Naruto and Sakura.  
"Hide…" he mouthed.  
Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, Naruto dived under the bed only to hit his forehead against it; too small. He opened the bathroom and hid in the shower.  
Sakura on the other hand simply dropped to the bottom of the closet and shut the door.  
_knock_  
"Sasuke hide!" Sakura hissed.  
But he started to talk in a deep voice.  
"Who is it?"  
"Room Service, Sorry to interrupt but I need to search your room!"  
"Come back later!"  
"Sorry but this is an order from police!"  
"I can't answer the door at the moment!" Sasuke yelled back.  
"Why not?" the lady asked.  
"Please, come back later!"  
"I must search!"  
"For what?"  
"That's something I must not tell you!"  
"Look if I tell you what I'm doing; promise me you won't tell anyone…"  
"Sir look-  
"No you look!" Sasuke interrupted, putting his face closer to the door, "I'm -

Sakura closed her ears and Naruto made a face. The room was silenced, and then a slow thump thump was heard from the hall. The woman was gone.  
"You guys could come out now!" Sasuke yelled, but not too loud.  
But Sakura and Naruto never did. "Come out!" Sasuke opened the closet to find Sakura kneeling on the ground.  
Naruto came out of the bathroom.  
"Sasuke…dude."  
"Hey it got her out!" he protested.  
"Do you -  
"NO! I don't…"  
"Have you ever-  
"NO! I haven't…"  
"Then why did-  
"CAUSE! I had too…"  
"Right."  
By then Sakura got up and walked over to Naruto.  
"Oh look, Sakura came out of the closet!" Sasuke jeered.  
"Shut up…"   
"Haha…anyway bathroom!"  
"I hate him…" Naruto said to Sakura behind Sasuke's back.  
"Well we are going to have to deal with him for a pretty damn while." She crossed the room, "and man I'm hungry…"  
"It wouldn't hurt would it if I just ran down to the café in the corner and grab a few cookies or something…it's just gonna take a few seconds."  
"You mean like steal?"  
"Well we have no choice…" Naruto shrugged.  
"No way! Stealing isn't good!"  
"I have no money…"  
"Well I guess we will wait for 7:00."  
Naruto looked at the time… 3:43. Gah.  
"Pleaaaasseee?"  
"No! We don't want to take any chances, Naruto!"  
Naruto crossed the room towards the wall; he put his ear next to it and listened closely. He could have sworn he heard some snoring.  
"Kakashi is asleep… Look Sakura it will only take like 10 seconds, no one will notice."  
"Naruto, no!" she hissed back.  
As Sasuke came through the door he was muttering something about low toilet paper.  
"What are you two hissing about?"  
"Were hungry and Naruto here wants to go steal a couple bites by the café." said Sakura.  
"Why not?" Sasuke sounded as if there was no big deal.  
"Because it's stealing!"  
"Your point?"  
Sakura groaned and gave up.  
"Look if it bothers you that much I could steal some money by the bookstore and-  
"NO!" she yelled at Naruto.  
"Fine fine…" Naruto turned to Sasuke, and yelped. Sasuke's eyes were staring intensely at Sakura, in that same black and red pattern his eyes had.  
"Sakura…don't move." Sasuke warned.  
"What?"  
"Don't move…" he walked slowly towards her, arms stretched out, his hands were a few inches away from her collar when Naruto snapped it away.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled.  
"Sakura, there's something inside you!"  
"Are you looking through me?" Sakura said getting up.  
"I'm serious, there's this weird square in your collar bone!"  
"What?"  
"There," Sasuke pointed at the gap between the collar bones, but she saw nothing.  
"Um, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about."  
Naruto lost interest in this as soon as Sakura did; he put his attention back to the food craving. He couldn't handle it; it was like Kakashi was starving them.  
"I'm going." Naruto said suddenly.  
"Where?" Sasuke asked.  
"Food."  
"Naruto, no!" Sakura begged.  
"Sasuke hold her back…it'll be a few seconds watch…"  
"Okay."  
And Naruto was gone, opening and closing the door in less than 2 seconds.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was easy as 1, 2, and 3. Naruto ran down the stairs, through the open doors, into the café, into the register area, grabbing 10 cookies, and 4 brownies, running away from the café, and-  
"What do we have here?" a low, hissing voice came from Naruto's ear. Naruto wasn't running anymore, why wasn't he running?  
"Wh-  
Naruto demanded his body to move but it didn't.  
"So I caught the blonde…good." The same voice came, Naruto moved his head towards his left and found the face of a man, with long black hair, green-yellow eyes like a snakes, looking right back at him.  
Naruto gasped realizing that he was caught by an F.B.I officer, seeing 4 or 5 right behind this man.  
"Call me Oro, short for Orochimaru." He said, "My, those cookies look good."  
"How did you get me?" Naruto was surprised he could even talk.  
"I'm a human experiment." Orochimaru said getting to the point, "I have powers just like you, although there man made."  
"How did you find me?"  
"We got our ways. Ha-ha… So I'm guessing the rest of you are up at that hotel, eh?"  
"NO!"  
"Ill take that as a yesss…" Orochimaru's arm was wrapped around Naruto's neck. "Guys take care of this dimwit while ill go take care of the others…"  
Naruto felt his body relaxing but that still didn't help him use his powers.  
No.   
No.  
He kept on saying that word in his mind as his body collapsed on the ground.  
No.  
No.


	9. Drowning

No.  
No.   
No.  
The men, who were to keep guard of Naruto, while he lay slump on the ground, were talking about the Chargers vs. Titans game. People walked by gasping, and then rushing to keep their kids from seeing Naruto.  
Orochimaru was taking the time of his life.  
Naruto, on the other hand, had tears stinging his eyes.  
'_ this is all my fault _' he kept telling himself. _Sakura told me not to go get food…And I still went…I'm so FU stupid! _  
Just like last time, something fiery was burning his skin; he opened his eyes to find that same red gooey, glossy stuff was coming out from his body. The guards paid no attention to this.

Maybe Naruto could beat these guys up and hurry over to Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi…but how was he suppose to do that while he couldn't move his body? The red stuff covered his body…he felt angry, at himself, at these men, at Orochimaru…  
Suddenly he was on his feet- fist to face with the closest man.  
The other gave a sudden jolt and dropped his donut. Naruto made contact with this one in the shins. The third guy ran for it…There was no use for extra violence.  
The atmosphere changed, as Naruto was back to normal.

The two officers were moaning in agony as Naruto ran for Holiday Inn. He hoped to death that everyone was alright, especially Sakura.  
--------------------------

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" Naruto turned around to find Sakura standing 5 yards away from him.  
"SAKURA!" he ran towards her, and without thinking he gave her a bone crushing hug. It took him a second to realize that she was in tears. "Sakura…where are Kakashi and Sasuke?"  
"Too…late, Naruto we have to run, that man, he…he is too powerful for us." She said.  
"How did you get away then?"  
"No time to explain, go, GO!"  
"But what about the others-  
"Naruto, I'm telling you, it's too late! We need to hurry or else-  
"I'm not leaving them behind!"  
"NARUTO!" she suddenly yelled, "Its F to late!"

He stared at her pleading eyes, and made his final choice.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura never go used to the speed Naruto ran. Her head felt like it was going to explode, same with her stomach. He was going to fast, but they needed 'fast' at the moment.  
Naruto had been running for a while now. And all the while, Sakura was replaying the scene in her head, over and over again, as she clung to Naruto's back.  
------"You can stop now," she whispered in his ear. "We are far off…"  
"Right…" he placed her on the ground.  
They were in a small forest, in who knows what city… The trees were high up in the sky though and the area they stood on was wide enough for a camp.  
They stood there, calculating what just happened.  
"Sakura-  
"No."   
"Look, this is all my fault-  
"Yeah, somehow it is…" she turned her face in the opposite direction, "they didn't die or anything…"  
Naruto felt relieved, "Then what happened to them?"  
"we were just sitting around when a knock came on the door and we thought it was you, so Sasuke carelessly opened the door…and everything happened so quickly, that man with long hair released snakes from his- his mouth…and, and then Kakashi came and he- he tried to fight him, but got himself in to a mess…I was wrapped in like 20 snakes, and Sasuke was, I don't remember, so much was happening. And I was panicking…I felt really angry and all of a sudden I was loose." Tears started coming from her eyes, "I jumped out the window, and of course I broke bones, and then I saw you running through the street."  
Naruto looked at Sakura, he just realized that her plain white shirt, had blood splotches on them. And her black jeans were ripped at the ankles. He walked towards her.  
But she took a couple of steps back.  
"Just- just leave me alone." And with that she ran into the darkness of the trees.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Naruto nor Sakura knew what was going on in the outside world, other than the forest they traveled in.  
Sakura was giving Naruto the silent treatment.  
They felt really filthy with their stained clothes, that they had on for 3 days… but they passed this town which looked pleasant, so Naruto went in there and stole some clothes.  
Sakura didn't say anything- personally Naruto thought that she was grateful for the new outfit, cause what girl would want to be soaked in blood- and took the clothes. 

Couple of times they passed a couple of police men.  
"Damn, how the hell do they know where we are 24/7?" Naruto complained, after a ranger man on a horse passed them, while they hid in the bushes. Sakura just glared at Naruto.  
Slowly she started to talk to him, if you counted "Get over it," and "Shut up," and "I hate this!" as talking frequently.  
After the fifth day, it was time for them to relocate. Hastily, Sakura climbed on Naruto's back as he used his Superman Speed and sprinted past the forest, and what looked like it, into Ohio, the state.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we should stay here…" Naruto said stopping at what looked like a big National Park. "We'll hide in the cave mountains…oh look there's water falls here too." He was looking at a big map on a building.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…lets go people are gonna get suspicious." Sakura said, looking around.  
"Right."  
Naruto felt like visiting a waterfall, and not the biggest one, but one that was deep and big enough, but had no tourists around.  
"I'm going to take a bath!" Naruto said cheerful.  
"Please." Sakura stalked off on the other side, for privacy.  
There goes his happiness, and here comes guilt, Naruto thought bitterly taking his shirt off.  
---------------------------------------------

When it was time to sleep, Naruto and Sakura would make a leaf bed- two- with the cleanest leaves, and sleep on it. It was cold, but what were they to do?  
Sakura wandered off into the tourist section, but found herself staring at a WANTED poster of her and Naruto. She looked to see if no one was watching and tore off the papers from the wall. And ran.  
Naruto was all fresh and clean when she met him. "Look at these…" she showed him the papers.  
"Oh…well of course they will be here…um, if you want you could go take a bath." He said tilting his head at the waterfall.  
"Yes, I know." She gave him once last unpleasant look and walked away.

The sun was about to set, sending out a beautiful sunset in the horizon.

Sakura and Naruto sat at the top of a cliff watching the sunset.  
"You know what I've noticed?" Naruto asked Sakura.  
"That you're annoying?"  
"Noooo…"  
"Then what?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Ok."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after the above.

"I'm going to take another bath okay?" Sakura told Naruto, who was half asleep.  
"Mm…uh yeah…cheese…"  
Sakura couldn't help but suppress a smile. It vanished in a few seconds.  
--  
The first time she took a bath Sakura was at the edge of the waterfall. The truth was she did not know how to swim.  
The other truth was that…  
The only way she could die…is by drowning.  
Oh and if she has and arm chopped off it wont grow back…she wasn't Clare from Heroes.  
SO at the moment she hung to her dear life at the edge. The waterfall was VERY deep. There was no 5 feet or 8 feet…just 100 feet. She didn't want to go tell Naruto, it would be embarrassing to tell him she couldn't swim.

So she hung there…taking a 'bath'.   
--  
When she was done (3 minutes later) she put her clothes back on, and started heading back towards Naruto.  
But all hell broke loose before then.

She heard a gun shot from her left, thank goodness Naruto was far off from here, to her right.  
She immediately ducked behind a rock.  
Men in guns and horses, police rangers, were in view. She panicked.  
"I thought I saw someone with pink hair around here yesterday," one of them said.  
"You thought…" another said. The voice was familiar.  
With a gasp she realized it was that man from before, Orojajmaru…orosshimaru…something like that. They were coming closer towards the rocks she was hiding behind. If she wasn't quick, they would find Naruto…  
But what should she do?

"Did you hear that?" someone said.  
"Must have been a squirrel or something, come on, this way." They turned back into the forest.  
Close Call…  
She slowly got up…  
Looked all four ways.  
Clear.  
She took a step back.  
And tripped.  
"Aaaaahhh!"   
Sakura hit the edge of the bank and fell head first into the water. Soon her body was covered in it…  
This wasn't good…she kicked her legs and went up to the surface, took a deep breath and went back in. She did that over and over again until Sakura got tired.  
Holding her breath she flipped her body over so that she was facing the bottom.  
So this is how she will die…  
Nice one, Sakura.  
Her body needed air…she was never good at holding her breath.  
What will Naruto think?  
'I bet he'll never find me, and maybe he'll think I left him' this got her mad. She shouldn't give up…but at that moment, all she wanted to do was take a…nap.  
NO!  
Sakura grabbed the wooden bracelet around her wrist and let it go…it floated up. God, how she wanted to float like that…  
Her chest was screaming AIR! AIR!  
By now, she was 20 feet below.  
An idea hit her…  
Sakura opened her mouth and swallowed a chunk of water…good, it wasn't salt. She kept on drinking it, but of course that wouldn't work. AIR! AIR! There's nothing to do…she thought hopelessly.  
And with that she closed her eyes, and hit the bottom of the bank.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto heard them. There were like 5, armed with guns.  
Where was Sakura?   
He got up cautiously and headed towards the waterfall, remembering her saying something about a bath…  
When he got there, she wasn't in sight.   
'Maybe she took a stroll…' he thought.  
Or maybe she got caught.  
No…he shook his head and headed towards the other side of the bank. But an idea hit him.  
With a wicked smile, Naruto ran across the bank, with the speed of light.  
"Teehehe…" he smirked. "Now…where's Sakura?"  
Why was he talking to himself? Wutever.

He looked at the beautiful waterfall in the distance, and then looked at the bank.  
Something just popped out of the water. He leaned in, and saw a wooden bracelet.  
Something similar to Sakura's.  
Fear spread his body, was she-  
"SAKURA!"   
He dived into the water without thinking twice.  
--  
It was dark, misty, and creepy. What if she _wasn't _here. Just check anyways.  
He was skilled at swimming that was for sure. He reached the bottom, and felt nothing. Maybe because his eyes were closed.  
He opened them.  
She was right there, in front of him.  
Naruto tensed, and picked her up. Using his speed he launched himself up and into the air.  
-----  
"Sakura…Sakura!"  
She was pale white and blue. She had no heartbeat.  
Naruto gave her CPR but he didn't know how to do it, and of course it didn't work. He pushed her chest over and over again, but only a few drops of water came out.  
"Sakura…wake up, GOD DAMNIT!" he began to cry…  
'Don't give up' a voice said in his head.  
There was nothing to do…  
She was dead.


	10. Recovering

You know that feeling?  
The one where you know you've done something wrong.  
It's the feeling of regret.  
When you feel that, don't you think of all those useless thoughts?  
Like wanting to going back in time, wanting to just _run _from all the troubles, wanting to just _die _.  
But you know you can't.   
--------------------------------------  
"SAKURA!"   
This cant be happening.  
Her skin was cold… or getting colder.  
Was she still alive? It was hard to tell, tears were pouring out of Naruto's eyes like a waterfall, blocking his clear vision.  
She can't die. She doesn't know how to die.  
"WAKE UP!" he roared giving her chest another shove with his hands.   
'Don't give up, Naruto.' The voice in his head told him.  
Think, think! He couldn't go run for help… they were wanted…but did that matter now?  
All of a sudden the red cloud started to emerge from his body…he was mad.  
Of course he was.   
Naruto looked at Sakura through reddening eyes. She looked disturbingly beautiful like that.  
An idea struck him.   
----  
"Pocket knife…where are you!?" he searched his pockets, hand never leaving Sakura's shoulders.  
He found it in his back pocket, don't ask why he had it, and snapped it open.  
Body shaking, he placed the knife on her collar bone, after checking where the pulse would be on his neck. No, higher, he placed it the knife where a man's Adam's apple would be. No, lower. And he found the exact spot.  
"Don't give up on me, Sakura…" he whispered, and sliced her neck open.  
--

Sakura was in darkness. Her mind is cold, her heart is cold, and her soul…cold. Nothing mattered…but...going towards the light directly in front of her. She ordered her leg to move, it did; she ordered the other one to move, it did. So she began to walk, towards the light. The pretty white light, all alone in the dark. Just like her, Sakura. They needed each other. So she walked.  
Red.  
Everything just turned red, in a blink of an eye. It filled the darkness like oozing blood. She screamed, but nothing came out. Her neck hurt, it burned….  
Help.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wound should open her air vessel, letting air run through and out. Since her wounds heal up, there was no need to worry about the wound itself. Once the wound has been made, it would send shock through her body, and then her body would need air, but it wouldn't get air because of the damage of the vessel, so she would wake up. Coughing, and gasping for air. But this would only work if she was alive. (A/N I made that whole thing up…it made sense to me, but…just play along…continue please.)  
And in Sakura's case as soon as the wound heals, she would be in perfect shape.  
'One could hope' Naruto thought, watching the blood leak out. A few seconds later, sure enough, Sakura bolted upright, after soughing out blood and water.  
"Sakura!" he sat there hopelessly and watching her in torture. She wiggled around holding her neck, spitting blood in the water of the lake. Tears poured through both of their eyes.

"Agh! Guah! Chaaaghh…agh…pant pant cough." She made the most disturbing noises that one could only hope they never hear.   
"Sakura…"  
She sat there on her knees, kneeling over the edge of the water, panting. He assumed the wound was closed now. "Sakura…say something."  
She coughed, and moaned.  
"Sakura, I am…so sorry." He pleaded; this was weird talking to her back. He really wanted to see her face. "Say…anything, just so I know that you're okay…"  
He heard her sigh, "Cheese."  
"Cheese." He repeated.  
Sakura took a deep breath, "Cheese."  
Well…that was…pleasant.  
Sakura turned her body towards Naruto, her eyes were closed, and it was as if no one cut her neck. Within seconds she began to shiver, and then she opened her eyes.  
"Naruto…thank you." And she crumbled on to the ground, with a smile.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura…" a dim voice spoke in her head. "…wake…Sakura…come…on."  
She lifted her heavy eyelids to find herself in a room.  
"Wha-?"   
"SAKURA!" she was tackled by Naruto as she slowly got up.

Naruto hugged Sakura with all his strength, afraid he might lose her again.  
"I'm okay…I'm okay…"she reassured, awkwardly patting his back. He let go, and she saw his eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry…I- Its- all right…"  
He nodded, biting his lip. He stared into her green eyes, hours before they were sort of glossy.  
"Naruto…" Before she knew it, he was kissing her. This kiss was nothing like the first one, which was all awkward, and had no meaning. But this one…  
"Alright, alright, break it up kids." A voice came from behind them.  
Naruto let go slowly, with a large smile on his face. He moved over and sat on the bed.  
An old lady, well she looked old, but her body was…young looking? With blonde hair stood by the door.  
"Her name is Tsunade." Naruto whispered in her ear. "I ran into her house yesterday…you've been asleep for a day."  
Tsunade walked into the room, "That boy over there explained everything to me… your Sakura right?"  
"Yeah." Sakura had no idea if she could trust this woman. She placed her hand on Naruto's knee, "Naruto… should we trust-  
"Don't worry…she's one of us." He said, placing an arm around her shoulder.  
"Yeah…I've been hiding in these forests, ever since the whole thing began." The lady said.  
Sakura needed more proof.  
"Watch this:" Tsunade grabbed a sharp knife on the table, and made on long cut on her arm, "I could heal." She placed her other hand on her arm and healed the wound.  
"Really? So can I!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Oh no, I'm not like you... I'm not immortal." She said. "You can have a sword stabbed right into your bare chest, and heal minutes later…I, on the other hand, will die."  
"Oh…"  
"But no matter, Ill go make some tea for you two." And she left the room.

Sakura stared at sheets she was under. "I died…"   
Naruto shifted, "No you didn't, you were sort of alive and I saved you."  
"How?"  
He shrugged, "I cut your neck open and let the water ease out."  
"You're smart."  
"No…I was just freaking out. But seriously, aren't you immortal?"  
"No! Why does everyone think that?"  
"Cause you are!"  
"Okay listening," she turned so she was facing Naruto. "There are a few ways I could die, one…is drowning, or lack of air supply same thing. Second, is loss of limb, if I cut an arm off, it's not gonna heal. And I think…I think I will die of old age."  
Naruto was disappointed, but-  
"How do you know all that?"  
"My grandma had the same power…she lost an arm, never grew back, and she died of old age." Sakura said. "And…I was once close to drowning and dying, but thanks to a lifeguard named Yamato…I was saved. I believe he has some type of power too."  
"Cool…"  
Naruto kissed her again, something about kissing her made it hard to resist.   
"So does this mean we're together?" Sakura asked.  
"Sakura…we've been together from the beginning. Right?"  
"I guess."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade provided them shelter, food, and clothes. They spent the days there from then on. Of course, they watched TV to keep track of what's going on the world…and if they are in it.  
One night both Naruto and Sakura stayed up, cuddled together, watching the fire burning in the chimney place. It was a moment they wanted to last forever. But of course that's when you say…In your dreams. 

-----------  
They were found. It was on the news.  
"16 year old, Haruno Sakura has been spotted finding shelter in the forests of Ode, Ohio." The news lady said, "Soldiers, armed, have been sent there. The area has been restricted; anyone spotted there will be put in jail. This is an important message: avoid that area. Haruno Sakura is well armed."  
Tsunade came running into the room, "You guys should run."  
"Wait! What about you!" Sakura asked Tsunade.  
"Don't worry about me…Ill take care of them."  
"No! They have guns!" Naruto cried out.  
"I'm at the verge of death anyway…you guys are young. RUN!"  
Sakura didn't want to leave her, but Naruto lost hope the moment Tsunade said run. All he cared about as their safety, especially Sakura's.  
"Come on, Sakura…"  
Sakura took one last look at Tsunade.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did they know?  
That was a question among hundreds pondering their heads. Was it just coincidence that everywhere they went there was hundreds of police polluting the area?  
It just didn't make sense.  
Naruto and Sakura found refuge in a cave up in the mountain valleys. It was cozy, but they weren't happy.  
"Ugh! What is with this world! It's not like I'm gonna kill everyone I see in my path!" Naruto complained.  
"Calm down…" Sakura mumbled sitting next to a burning fire. "It's so cold."  
"Oh sorry…here have my jacket." Naruto said walking over to her, taking his jacket off.  
"Oh, thanks. Great, now you're going to be cold." She said, as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.  
"Ill be fine."  
---  
For food, Naruto sent clones out look for wild animals, right after they finished the food Tsuande lend them.  
"Gross…" Sakura said, looking down at the dead bunny.  
"Stop complaining. You'll starve." Naruto warned her.  
"Hmph."  
--  
For sleep, they covered themselves in the blankets Tsunade gave them. They slept together (not in that way)… (At least not yet) for warmth.   
----  
For fun, they would play a game called 'Which is the real Naruto'. 10 Naruto's would line up in front of Sakura and she had to guess which one was real. She would always get them right; maybe a sign of how much their meant to be. He he.

But during a, 'Which is the real Naruto', some loud noise was heard from outside. Naruto forced Sakura to stay in there, but was hushed down by her.  
"It makes more sense if I go." She whispered.  
So they both went out.  
The noise came from over the cave. They climbed up slowly. Ducking their heads, they hid behind a rock.  
Naruto looked through the gaps and gasped.  
A dog and a mountain lion were in a brawl.  
"What the hell?"  
Sakura leaned over too; she saw it and made a face, "Where the hell did a dog come from?"  
In one strike the dog bit off the lion's ear. The lion roared in pain and ran off in the opposite direction.  
The clear winner: The dog.  
It was abnormally humongous to be called a dog though.  
"Stay here." Sakura said. She got up and walked over to it. The dog looked at her, and surprisingly started wagging its tail, barking in pleasure.  
"Good boy!" someone yelled to the right of Sakura.  
Immediately Naruto jumped from behind the rocks and joined Sakura.  
The guy had brown hair, doggish eyes, and was looking at his dog. It ran toward him.  
Sakura froze, that guy looked familiar.  
"K-Kiba?" she said, confused.  
"Eh? Sakura?" he said in return.  
Then another figure approached from behind Kiba.  
Naruto looked at that direction.  
"N-Naruto?" the new figure, a girl in blue hair exclaimed.  
"Oh my god! It's Hinata!"


	11. Conclusion

"Sakura

"Sakura!?" –Kiba.  
"Kiba!" -Sakura  
"N-Naruto!" -Hinata  
"Hinata!" -Naruto

"Huh?" the four of them said together.  
"Wait!" Naruto cleared out, "Sakura, how do you know him?"  
But before she could answer, the big dog started running towards Naruto. He barely noticed and within seconds he was tackled to the ground.  
"Argh! Get this thing off me! Ah! Sakura help!" Naruto yelled from under.  
"Ha! Naruto he's just playing, he always did that to me when I was little…except…he was really small…or I just never grew." She frowned.  
"This is not playing! Its gonna kill me! Kiba guy! Get him off me!!"  
"Why? He's having a great time, go Akamaru!!" the guy said, laughing.  
Akamaru was licking Naruto's face and…  
"EW! What the hell is he doing, now! GET HIM OFF ME!"  
"That is gross…" Sakura said.  
"Alright, Akamaru, that's enough, poor guy is scarred for life." Said Kiba.  
Sakura bit back a laugh. The dog raced back to the two new comers, and Naruto jumped up and hid behind Sakura.  
"I hate him…and- and that _dog _." he hissed in her ear.  
"Naruto this is Kiba, he used to be my next door neighbor a while back, right?" Kiba nodded, "What are you doing here?"  
"I should be asking you the same…"  
"Well…me and Naruto, this is Naruto, were just… you know-"  
"Running from the police?" Kiba interrupted.  
"Ah…"  
"Sakura, it's on the news, everywhere! You and him are the most famous people at the moment."  
"I don't understand what we did wrong." Naruto came up.  
The girl behind Kiba quickly looked to the right, her face blushing. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to Hinata.  
"Don't change the subject, oh this is Hinata." Kiba answered.  
"Yeah, I know you! You went to my middle school!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Y-Yeah…" she said barely in a whisper.  
"Well what are you guys doing here?"  
"Actually…we are running from them too…"  
"You mean you have…"  
"Have what?" Kiba asked Naruto.  
"Have…" Naruto expected him to say OH Right! Powers, yes, yes we do!  
"Have what?"  
Naruto looked at Sakura, who was busy looking at Hinata.  
"Do you have, you know…"  
"I _don't _know."  
"Oh then never mind." Naruto said.  
"Tell me. Maybe I do have it."  
"You don't…So Hinata, you haven't changed."  
She blushed.  
"You don't talk much do you?" Sakura asked.  
"Y-Yeah…I- I do…its just…" Hinata began to say.  
"You don't act like this around me, is something wrong?" Kiba asked.  
"No!" She yelled all of a sudden, and then her face became even redder.  
There was a silence, in which Naruto's stomach growled.  
"I'm hungry."  
Akamaru barked.

Once back in the cave, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata sat around the fire.  
"What you got in there?" Naruto asked looking at there backpacks.  
"Just spare clothes, blankets, and food."  
"What kind of food."  
"Instant ramen, chili in a can, water…and a bit more."  
"Ramen?" Naruto sniffed the air in hope.  
"Yes, I got like 5 left."  
"Wait, ramen, as in Japanese noodles?"  
"Chicken and Beef ramen, yes."  
"In a cup?  
"Yes, Naruto! Ramen! The stuff we buy from Costco!" Sakura interrupted.  
"I buy mine at Wal-Mart." Naruto whispered.  
"No way…they sell those there?" Sakura gasped.  
"Wal-Mart Super center, it's the best."  
"Dude, I've never been into a Super Center!"  
"Sucks for you, they sell like milk and turkey…way better than Costco."  
"At least Costco gives samples." She muttered.  
"Yes they do but-  
"Ok, who wants ramen!" interrupted Kiba.  
Hinata went through the backpack, and pulled out 5 cups, and a bottle of water. She handed one to Kiba, Sakura, and to herself. But when she got to Naruto, her hands were trembling. Naruto smiled and took the cup from her hands, hand touching hers for a split second. Her face turned all red, and she backed away looking the other way.  
Kiba could have sworn he heard a "humph" coming from Sakura.  
"Awesome…this is the best thing _ever _!" Naruto jeered.  
"It's…your…favorite food, isn't it?" Hinata whispered.  
"Uh…yeah, it is. How do you know?" he asked.  
She shrugged.  
"Humph."-Sakura.

She had to admit, she was jealous. Who wouldn't be? The girl had the most obvious crush on Naruto, and he acts like he's clueless…Maybe that's a good thing. Sakura wanted to laugh right there in front of her face. Like this: MUAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Or like this HA! HA! HA! She bit back the smile.  
Eh Ehm.

But dude this ramen was sooo good. He hasn't had this type of food since…..like EVER! He wondered if Sakura wanted hers, she was busy looking at Kiba….wait.  
Kiba? Naruto looked more carefully at her direction; woops she wasn't looking at him, but at Hinata. Good. As long as she wasn't falling for Kiba. That jerk.  
Eh Ehm.

He just looked at her. Oh my god…What should she do? She could feel her body blushing…Oh my god, the pink haired girl just glared. Are they going out? Hinata hoped not. She had the biggest crush on him since…6th grade. But…  
No! She won't give up…Well, maybe she should. They just met after like 3 years. But he is really cute…  
Eh Ehm.

He wondered if Akamaru was hungry…dogs don't like noodles do they? He was about to say that question out loud, but the looks of the others…dang. And of _course _dogs don't like noodles. There _dogs _…not…Narutos. Just looking at him made Kiba want to…egh.  
Eh Ehm.

"Eh Ehm." They all said at once. The cave fell silent.  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked awkwardly.  
"8 PM." Kiba answered.  
"Ok. So…Kiba how's school?" she asked.  
"Well I if were to be at school, I'd know."  
"Well you don't have to be so sarcastic." Naruto sneered.  
Kiba shrugged.  
"Hey Hinata, can you pass me my pocket knife? It's over there- yeah." As she began too hand it over- trembling- she began to lose grip. And it fell, blade down on Sakura's arm.  
The knife sliced a fresh cut across her arm. Sakura hissed and said "Ow!"  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Hinata began to say.  
Kiba came behind Sakura and handed her a band aid- don't ask where he suddenly got that from- but she refused.  
"I'll be okay. Uh I'll be outside." She said, getting up and running from the cave.

Sakura didn't want them to witness her healing, what if they were to tell the police. She may trust them a little, but Sakura had to be cautious.  
"You okay?" Naruto came from behind. Sakura startled nodded. "It was a good idea of you not letting them see the healing, but that scared me."  
"Sorry…" Naruto gently picked up her arm, and saw that the cut was still there. "Major wounds get healed automatically even without my permission. But small cuts like this wont get picked up so I have to heal like this. See:" Sakura, with her other hand, summoned a green light and placed it over the cut. It healed.  
"You're just filled with mysteries." Naruto sighed, and she kissed him. "Let's go inside."  
"But what if they…"  
"We would try to hide it-  
"No need, we already know." A voice came from behind. Kiba was standing on the rock, smirking. "That's quite a unique power."  
"Hasn't your mom taught you not to eavesdrop on conversations?" Naruto yelled.  
"What? And miss out on all the juicy news? I don't think so."  
"I hate you…"  
Kiba got on Akamaru, and the dog jumped on the ground. "Don't worry, Sakura, I wont tell anyone"  
"You won't?" Sakura asked, hopeful.  
"Duh. Well maybe Hinata…Cause she might feel a little left out."  
"Where is she?"  
"In the cave…god you're an idiot, Naruto." Kiba shook his head. Naruto wanted to shout something back, but Sakura stepped on his foot.  
"Ow…"

Back in the cave, Kiba started talking.  
"We have powers too."  
Naruto choked on his water.  
"You do?" Sakura said thumping Naruto's back.  
"Yep! Honestly, where can you find a dog that weighs the same amount as a lion?"  
"So it's your dog and you."  
"Hinata too."  
"W-Why didn't you tell us before? Instead of messing with our minds." Naruto said.  
"Cause its fun."  
"Die."  
"So Hinata…what can you do?" Sakura asked.  
"Um…I…" She looked at Naruto, and swallowed hard, "I can see things from far away, even if I'm not lined up…with it."  
Sakura was confused, but Kiba interrupted.  
"If she were to be standing outside this cave, she could see at least 100 miles away. A cool thing is that Hinata can see behind her too."  
Naruto was amazed, "Wow, Hinata, why didn't you tell me this?"  
She shrugged and Sakura cleared her throat, "What do you do Kiba?"  
"I can speak dog."  
"You can speak…dog."  
"Yep, I can understand everything a dog says." He said, petting Akamaru's back.  
"That's awesome! He could really come in handy for eavesdropping." Said Sakura.  
"That's his specialty," Kiba looked at Naruto. "And you…"  
"I can summon clones, I have super-speed, and I-" Naruto didn't know how to explain the other power, the one where red bubbles come out of his body. So instead he said, "And I'm really hot."  
Kiba rolled his eyes. "Well since we are from the same group I have to send you a message."  
"A message?" Sakura said.  
"Hinata and I were captured by the police a while back. WE were put in the headquarters, along with my friend…Shino. You see, the police place is _really _dangerous. They give you this drug that shuts down your powers and lock you in a cell. I think they want to do experiments on us. Anyway, Shino was first."  
"First…to do what?" Naruto asked.  
"He was first to be tagged."  
"What the hell is that?"  
"Shino had bugs living in him. That was his power. When the police captured him, they put a small bug in him. This small bug was a bomb. And not only a bomb, but a detector. It told the police that where he was 24/7. So if he tried to take it out…he'd explode.  
Naruto and Sakura gulped.  
Kiba sighed, "They almost did it to me…but…Shino thought the bug was just a joke, so he tried to throw it out but…  
"He exploded." Hinata whispered.  
"This country is messed up." Naruto said, and Sakura nodded. "Have you been tagged, Hinata?"  
"No…I was in line though."  
"When the bomb exploded, a lot of people died, and a lot escaped." Kiba added. "So what I'm trying to say is…be careful, if we ever split up and you guys get caught, try to stay away from being tagged. Cause once you are, there's no going back."

For me too…Sakura added in her mind.

The rest of the night was quiet…wolfs howled at the moon, the owls hooted in the night. Not Sakura, Naruto, Kiba or Hinata felt like going to sleep.  
"We should get some more firewood. Naruto, I think you should summon some clones to go fetch them." Sakura suggested.  
"They cant, firewood would be too heavy, they'd pop…" he said.  
"Well, Ill goes then."  
"Um. No." Naruto said flat out.  
"Why not?"  
"You can go, but I'm coming too." He started to get up.  
"Well, nothing will happen to me…its not like I'm going to die."  
"You can."  
"Nuh-uh."  
"A lion could bite your hand off."  
"Tch."  
"And I think you should get some rest, Sakura."  
"Yeah, Ill goes with Naruto." Kiba popped up.  
"Never!" Naruto yelled.  
"Fine then Hinata should go with Naruto."  
"NO!" Sakura yelled.  
They all stared at her.  
"I mean…Hinata must be tired." She said, awkwardly.  
"Well…then Akamaru and I should just go…jeez. Couple bunch of wimps you guys are."  
Sakura and Naruto huffed.  
Kiba and Akamaru left the cave.  
"Um…Naruto?" Hinata said from the corner.  
They both looked at her.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where…are we going to…get fire?"  
Naruto was dumbstruck. He turned to Sakura, but she was zoned out.  
"You okay, Sakura?"  
"Hinata! Can you see through things?" Sakura asked all of a sudden, catching Hinata off guard.  
"Yeah…"  
"Like people, can you see through people?"  
Hinata nodded.  
Sakura walked toward her. "I need you to look right here-" Sakura pointed to her collarbone. "Tell me if you see anything."  
Hinata was scared to death, but she obeyed.  
"Sakura…what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked from a distance.  
Hinata looked at Sakura and summoned her eye power.  
She gasped.  
"What is it? What do you see Hinata?" Sakura asked.  
"…there's something there. It has a shape of a square…and there a red light going on and off in the corner." Her voice was trembling.  
Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

But Sakura was listening to his questions; she wasn't listening to Hinata's screams of 'police, there coming!'  
No.  
Right then, the only thing that mattered was the past.  
It all connected.  
Sasuke saw the black thing in her collar first, but she ignored him. The reason the police were everywhere she and Naruto were, _was _because they knew everywhere she was. Sakura felt dizzy. This cant be happening.  
The piano. When they lifted it off her, she was taken to the hospital. They knew she was special…so they took her to the police headquarters. But before that, they placed this thing in her. And put her in the hummer.  
Orochimaru. He knew where she was because of it.  
It all made sense.

She was tagged.


	12. Run

Naruto reacted instantly to the news

Naruto reacted instantly to the news.  
Hinata just located a bunch of police men that were in the forest.  
"Hinata! I want you to look for Kiba, and when you do tell me." He turned to Sakura, "Sakura ill take you first- Sakura?" he just noticed her slumped by the cave wall. "Are you okay?"  
She didn't respond.  
"Look, Sakura, don't lose hope…we will get away from them."  
She actually looked up, "This is my entire fault."  
Naruto was taken aback. "W-What? No its not…Who told you that? Kiba? I'll kill him!"  
She just shook her head and buried it in her hands.  
"Naruto…he is half a mile off in the direction of Northeast…The police is coming in the direction of North." Hinata said from behind.  
"Okay…look we need to warn him. Ill send a clone there, and then we should head that way." He told her.  
"But just to tell you…there are over 50 men. And it looks like they are planning to surround us." She said in a low voice.  
"How do they know we are here…?" Naruto asked, mainly to himself.  
Sakura hugged her knees tighter.  
Naruto summoned a clone and told it to go after Kiba and Akamaru (with super speed, of course).  
"H-how are you going to get it both me and Sakura there?" Hinata asked him.  
"Ill just come back for you…"  
Hinata gulped. Naruto went to Sakura, "Sakura…We need to hurry." He told her.  
She nodded and put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. "Ill be back, stay here." He told Hinata.  
And he started running, through the cave wall, down the cliffs, into the forest, past the trees and on.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?!" he yelled over the gushing winds.  
She didn't answer. Naruto planned to ask once the situation was clear.

Naruto went to go fetch Hinata, while Sakura sat by a tree.  
If her calculations were correct, which she was positive was, Sakura had a living ticking bomb in her body. That thought made her shiver. And if things couldn't have gotten better, that bomb told the police where she was 24/7. That thought made her punch the tree. Oh and right, her boyfriend was touching a girl that liked him. That thought made her groan.  
She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be here with Naruto and them. Her presence would only bring trouble, and police. They weren't bulletproof (in a way) like she was.  
A crazy thought came to her…she could run away…get the police off their tails. Yes, that would mean her going to jail but as long as Naruto is safe. But that Hinata girl will know where she went.  
'Bitch ruined my plan.' Sakura thought miserably. She looked ahead of her. 'Maybe I could make it…if I run…'  
_ Crack_  
What was that? She turned around. It sounded like the crunching of leaves.  
'Maybe my imagination.' She thought.  
"ROOF!"  
"AAAHHHH!!" Sakura jumped a mile in the air. "What the hell?"  
It was Akamaru and Kiba. "Yo, Sakura!"  
"You freaking scared me!"  
"I always did when I was little."  
"So how did you find me?"  
"Naruto's clone. Where are they anyway?" he asked.  
"They should be here soon…" Sakura didn't like Naruto and Hinata being alone together.  
Five minutes later they arrived.  
Naruto looked suspiciously at Kiba and Sakura, while Sakura looked suspiciously at Hinata as Naruto dropped her to her feet.  
"So where are they now?" Kiba asked the group.  
"There coming fast, we should start moving."  
Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba started walking.  
Sakura hesitated for a moment, and then looked over her shoulders.  
"Sakura?" Naruto called.  
"I'm coming."

They were everywhere…the police.  
The only way out was going back to the cave…but they were surrounded from all corners.  
Sakura sighed miserably as they had to turn around again. Everyone would come out fine if she separated from the group and used herself as a distraction, but she knew that Naruto would never let her do that.  
Up ahead, Kiba cussed when Hinata told him there were 4 police men coming that way.  
"You know…I don't get why we are running, we have powers they have guns. But our powers-" Naruto began to say.  
"Are worthless. The only people here who have offensive type powers are you, and you can get killed Naruto, Sakura would survive but…" Kiba looked at Sakura, "She has some flaws.  
Sakura looked away but also adding, "I have one type of offensive power…"  
Naruto looked her way, "You do?"  
"Super Strength." She whispered.  
He goggled at her. "Y-you do? Holy! Well all the more reasons-"  
"Kiba is right. We are too weak and they may have some other tricks up their sleeves." Sakura said, not looking at Naruto in the eye.  
He sighed, "Well what do we do?"

After a good 15 minutes running from the police, Sakura gave in.  
"You guys…I have to tell you something."  
Kiba, Naruto and Hinata paused and looked at her.  
Looking at the ground, she spilled her secret. "I've been tagged."  
There was silence.  
"Tagged, as in…?" Naruto said.  
"I have a tracker in me."  
Akamaru began to growl. Kiba backed away… "So…you have…the bomb in you?"  
She nodded. Hinata looked from Naruto to Kiba.  
"What does this mean?" Naruto asked.  
Kiba ignored him, "When were you taken in?"  
"I got squished by a piano and I think I was taken to the hospital, and the police must have stuffed it in my body…and my body healed over it." Sakura said. "I'm the reason why they're chasing us."  
Kiba shook his head in disbelief, "How long have you known this?"  
"Since you left the cave looking for firewood."  
Naruto looked at Sakura, "What does this mean!?"  
"It means…that she has a tracker in her…it tells the police where you are 24/7…" Kiba answered.  
"Well…we will just take it out! Sakura can heal, right?"  
"But it's a bomb. If you touch it or move it a fraction it would explode."  
Sakura shivered.  
"B-but…" Naruto tried to think of ways he could save Sakura but he came up zero. He looked at her hopelessly.  
Sakura shook her head and slumped on to the ground leaning against the tree. Kiba on the other hand-  
"I can't stick around with her! She will just lead us straight back into the prison cell!" He yelled.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Leave her alone." He warned in a low threatening voice.  
Kiba walked up to Naruto, "Don't you understand? She would just lead the police straight to you!"  
"I don't give a damn. I'm staying with her."  
Kiba shook his head, "She's _tagged _. If I were you…I would just leave, and run far away."  
Naruto clenched his hand, "And what? Abandon her? She would have no one to depend on! The police would just kill her!"  
Kiba smirked and looked at Sakura, who was staring at the ground in front of her, "No she wont…she's immortal, right?"  
Kiba didn't see it coming, it was like _crack _and bam. Naruto had punched him directly in the face.  
"Get the hell out of here." Naruto warned.  
"Don't worry…I will." Kiba turned to Hinata, "Are you coming with me or are you staying with _them _?"  
Hinata wanted to stay with Naruto, but there was Sakura. And after all she and Kiba went through thick and thin together. She gulped and said, "Ill go with you."  
Naruto kick the dirt, "Fine! Leave us! You'll just end up in jail!"  
Kiba turned around and headed for Akamaru. He jumped on the dog's back and Hinata came from behind and sat on Akamaru too. "We got ways." And with that Akamaru jumped in the air like a horse, and took off into the dark forest.

Naruto turned to Sakura; he could feel the pain coming from her.  
"You should have gone with them…" she whispered.  
"Hell no."  
"I only bring trouble, please, just go…save yourself."  
"No!"  
"The police will be here soon…run."  
"NO!" he yelled. Naruto walked to Sakura and sat down next to her. "Don't you get it?"  
"No…"  
"I…I love you." He said, and he really meant.  
"What?"  
"I love you…Look, Sakura, if I abandoned you I would never forgive myself, and truth be told, I don't think I could live without you."  
Sakura smiled. "I love you too, but…"  
"No buts." He said putting a finger on her lips.  
She closed her eyes at the touch, and she immediately hugged him, breaking into sobs.  
"Thanks…for being…here…"  
Naruto was stunned, but hugged her tightly.  
"We should go…"  
Sakura broke the sobs and looked into his eyes, "Where? We're surrounded."  
"I got an idea."

And he really did, all they had to do was go back to where the cave was and go the opposite direction…and when they did that, Naruto ran forever. He passed a small town, passed a freeway, passed farms…and stopped near a small beach. (A/N ok I know there are no oceans in that area (Ohio, Indiana etc…) But play along…).  
It was empty, and it look liked the beach hadn't had any human life on it for a long time. The waves were big but beautiful. Naruto placed Sakura on the sand and slumped to the ground.  
"Damn…I'm so tired." He said, panting.  
"Get some rest, I think we will be safe here for the night." Sakura said.  
"Yeah…"  
"Naruto?"  
"Mmm?" he was close to falling asleep.  
"When this all ends…do you want to go back to Chicago?"  
"Sure…Whatever…you want…"  
Sakura looked at him as he fell into a deep sleep. She leaned in and kissed his head. Sakura herself wasn't that sleep, the surprise of the tag was still haunting her. She looked at the ocean, and how it moved some evenly together, silently and yet with a calm sound.  
She looked harder when something moved in the water…  
It looked like a human.  
She got up and slowly walked towards the shore. The thing in the water was swimming, closer and closer. Sakura stopped and looked behind her at Naruto. Maybe she should stay close protecting him…  
So she looked back at the shores. The thing in the water was human, a man. He looked like he just touched ground and was fighting the waves coming towards the sand.  
Sakura gulped.

"Hello." He said. He was tall and muscular (shirtless), and had orange hair. On his face there were six piercing three on either side of his nose. He was attractive but in a dark way.  
"Who are…you?" Sakura asked, shivering in fear, and question.  
"Call me Pain. You must be Sakura." The guys voice was deep and yet young.  
"How do you know?"  
"Because…I'm the one who's after you."  
"_ What _?"  
"Sakura, I didn't come here to swim…I came here to give you a warning. There are more then just police men hunting you. Our main goal is to experiment on you special ones. I'm a human experiment, and yet I am the leader."  
Sakura couldn't help thinking how straight forward he was, so determined to get this over with.  
"Then why don't you capture me now?" she asked.  
"Because I can't. But there are hundreds of police men coming after you this very moment, but not just for you, for him-" he looked at Naruto, "and for all those other runaways."  
Sakura shook her head. "Why? What did we ever do to you? And why isn't America stopping you guys?"  
"You don't get it…we are America. WE have control over the government." He said.  
Sakura turned to Naruto. "And you know…your just getting him into trouble the more you stick around with him."  
"That's not true…"  
"Deep down, you know that it is."  
Sakura glared at him.  
Pein started walking backwards, he gave one last look at Sakura, "Think about it…you have like 20 hours before my police force attacks you." And then he disappeared into thin air.

The sun was close to rising, as Sakura lay next to a sleeping Naruto. She didn't even sleep a wink that night after the arrival of 'Pein'.  
She knew she would have to do it one way or another. It was the only thing she could do.  
Unfortunately she had no paper for a goodbye note, so she wrote on the sand.  
I had to do this Naruto.  
It's the only way to keep you safe.  
And she started to run.


	13. Jail Time

It was too easy…getting caught.  
All Sakura had to do was go to a busy town and look for a police dude.

Sakura walked through the crowded town; it was called Cheese Town (What a coincidence that was the name of her street back in Chicago.). People were staring at her, either because they knew her from being on the news everyday, or cause of her hair.  
It wasn't long till someone tackled her to the ground, a man, and yelled, "It's the girl! The girl on the news! Someone call the police! Hurry!"  
People scrambled, and gathered around. Sakura had no intention of getting the man off her, but dang the guy was heavy.  
A couple minutes later, they were there. Since her face was squished to the ground, she couldn't see how many. The man came off of her, also grabbing her arm and yanking her up.  
"Hey! Watch it!" she yelled. Hands grabbed her arms and she was forced to put them behind her back, while they handcuffed her.  
"Okay, missy, you're done for. Now why don't you follow us…?" For the first time it was a woman.  
"Whatever."

Now, facing the hummers, she had déjà vu from the day at school. How she wondered why the hell these people were shooting her, Naruto and Sasuke, and what business she had with the police. But the memories were interrupted by a stab on her arm.  
"Hey!" Sakura looked at the woman. She had just stabbed her with a needle, and a green substance was being injected into her body.  
"What the hell…are…you…" everything around her was spinning...Her eyes were bulging out of her head, and her ears had a low buzzing sound. Then, her body felt weak…naked against all the threats to the world.  
Was this the stuff Kiba mentioned?  
The stuff that erases your powers?  
Was her healing techniques and super-strength gone?  
Sakura had no time to think of answers, as she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

And now she was sitting in the hummer, a seat belt across her, and a guy, her age, sitting next to her.  
"Where are we going?" she whispered to him.  
"I dunno." He mumbled, adjusting his position on the seat.  
"Do you have powers to?"  
"Sure."  
"Did they inject you with the green stuff?"  
He scratched his head, "Mmhmm."  
"You don't talk too much."  
"No shit."  
"What's your name?"  
"Shikamaru."  
"Why are they doing this to us?" Sakura asked once more.  
"You talk to much." He pointed out bitterly.  
Sakura was about to shoot something back but thought better. Looking out the window she saw a sign that said _New York City 350 miles _.  
She sighed and sat back, if that was their destination…this was going to be one heck of a long ride.

If there was one thing Sakura learned about Shikamaru, it was that he snored.  
_Control your temper…Sakura. _  
I can't sleep…  
_don't sleep then. _  
Then what do I do?  
_have a conversation with the driver. _  
Sakura leaned towards the front. From behind, she could see the driver was a man, and the passenger seat was empty.  
Sakura made a mental note to call shotgun on the next stop.  
"Um…excuse me?" Sakura called out to the driver.  
The guy grunted.  
"Where are you taking us?"  
"New York City." His voice was deep; she guessed he was in his early 30's.  
"Why?"  
"Why do you think?" next to her, Shikamaru grunted in his sleep.  
"Why New York?" she asked.  
"'Caz that's the closest headquarters near here."  
"How many are there?"  
"Two, one in New York and one in L.A. Basically one for each side of the country." He said.  
Sakura slumped back into her chair, "are you a police dude?"  
"Nah. I'm just a driver for these Hummers. But I do have a gun, so don't try to take advantage of me. "  
"Oh."  
Suddenly, Shikamaru's snores silenced. He opened his eyes lazily and said, "I gotta pee."

The sound of the toilet flushing echoed through the room.  
"Took you long enough." Sakura muttered, as Shikamaru came out of the bathroom.  
He chuckled, "And that was just pee."  
"Ugh, disgusting."  
"Alright kids, lets go, your making the whole police force wait." Their driver, who Sakura found out, was named Iruka. "_ Hurry _!"  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Sakura stumbled forward into the car seat.  
"Wait! I call shotgun!" she called.  
"Too bad, I called it first." Shikamaru appeared in the passenger seat.  
"Tch! Then let me control the radio."  
"Nope."  
"Die!"  
Bitterly, Sakura closed the door and buckled her seat belt. She placed her elbow on the edge of the door and pondered as the engine of the car rumbled to life.  
She wondered what Naruto was doing right then.  
What he was thinking.  
Was he mad at her for leaving?  
'No.' she told herself, 'He would understand. I know he would.'

They arrived at last.  
The headquarters wasn't in 'New York City', but in the outskirts.

The hummers parked by the curb, and the doors opened. Sakura flinched as her eyes adjusted to the sun light.  
The building looked like a jail, with windows all over it. She guessed it was around 3 stories tall, and it looked very wide.  
"Its like we're in Alcatraz." Shikamaru muttered next to her.  
Five men came up to them; the one in the middle began to speak.  
"Welcome home, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru."  
Sakura and Shikamaru sneered, and followed them through the gates.  
The grounds were covered in gloomy grass, and the air smelled like burnt rubber. The building itself looked old, colored in gray and brown. The whole area was in the center of a 20 feet high electric fence. If she listened closely, Sakura could here a low screaming sound coming from inside the building.  
She stopped in her tracks and looked behind her at Shikamaru.  
"Go!" the police guy said poking her in the back with a stick.  
And so she went, walking through the doors of the headquarters.

Naruto locked his eyes on the target.  
Look at it sleeping so quietly, back against the tree, French fries spread all over its stomach, and a half eaten whopper on the brown bag.  
Naruto started to run towards the target, a sleeping man. With in seconds, he grabbed the whopper and the remaining French fries and disappeared behind a tree.  
Oh the pleasure of fast food. Naruto didn't care about _germs _. He was hungry, very hungry.  
He was by a park, in a little town called Cheese. This reminded him so much of Sakura.  
Naruto leaned back, and crossed his arms over his chest.

The park suddenly seemed really quiet. He looked behind the tree, and-

"Aaaah!!"

* * *

Mucho Crappy Chapter...Sorry, I ran out of ideas and gave up. Really crappy ending too...blah.


	14. Mellow

Gaara stepped on his sister's foot

Gaara stepped on his sister's foot.  
"Ow! What the heck!" she yelled.  
"Look." He said in his usual low but dark voice. Temari motioned her head in the direction his fingers were pointing to. There was a kid, Gaara's age, sitting behind a tree eating.  
"So what? Are you hungry? Want me to buy you a Big Mac too?" she taunted.  
He glared at her. "_ That's _a Whopper, idiot, and don't you get it he's the kid on the news."  
Temari took this in consider, and finally said, getting up from the bench, "Let's go check him out."

The park was quiet, but Naruto could still hear the kids yelling, the dogs barking, and the birds chirping…but there was-  
"AAAAHH!" he screamed automatically when he turned around. Directly behind him stood the two most creepiest people he's ever seen. One was about his age, 16 or 17, and had red hair. His eyes were blue like Naruto's and yet very dark. The scariest thing was this kid had no eyebrows and had what looked like a bucket on his back. Next to him stood a girl a little older then the red head. She had blonde hair and was looking normal. Except the fact that she had a stick half the size of her body hanging on her back.  
He ran for it.

Sakura paced her cell.  
She was powerless.  
She was bored.  
She was lonely…well, in a way.  
"So Sasuke…Where do you live?" the girl named Ino, Sakura's cell mate, asked the guy in the cell next door.  
"For god sakes, Ino, he's not interested…leave him alone." Sakura hissed, annoyed.  
Sasuke, along with Kakashi, were in this prison this very second, sharing the same fate as Sakura. Somehow she was put in a cell right next to theirs, with a girl named Ino.  
Stupid as it can get, Ino wouldn't stop flirting with Sasuke. And oddly, Sasuke has been acting a little…emo. He doesn't talk, just glares, and when the food slips under the caged door he eats it very slowly.

Kakashi explained that your powers aren't gone permanently, explaining the every day procedure of the police coming in the cell with a needle filled with a substance that takes away your power for 10 hours.  
The cages were not like the ones you see on Prison Break or any other shows. It had steel walls in the front and on the side with small holes instead of bars. Maybe a way to communicate.  
The cell also had beds…a toilet…and that's about it.  
The food tasted weird, usually some chicken soup and bread with water for dinner and for breakfast- scrambled eggs bread and a tap of jelly. No lunch…

Before finding refuge- if that's what you called it- in the cage, Sakura was forced to take a shower, no complaints there.

All in all…everything was just great…tch.

--  
The greatest flaw of this whole thing was not being with Naruto. Even though she chose that path, it hurt her. He meant so much to her, she realized. And she really did love him. Whatever he was doing right now, he better be doing it with caution. She didn't get into this mess for nothing.

"Ow! Ow! OUCH! Stop it!" Naruto yelled at his attacker, "PUT ME DOWN!"  
"Shut up! You're too loud, or else we'll get caught." The girl hissed.  
Before Naruto realized it, he was hooked in the air by his ankle. How? He didn't even know. All he could see was the two creepy people upside down.  
"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" the girl asked.  
"Huh? Are you here to arrest me?"  
"No! Idiot, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she yelled.  
"Y-Yes…" he admitted.  
Suddenly he was dropped onto the ground. "How did you do that?" Naruto yelled.  
"That was sand. My brother here, Gaara, works with sand. My name is Temari, and I work with Wind." She said.  
"Ooooh. I get it. Ok…so you guys are running from them too?" Naruto asked.  
"No. We haven't been caught yet." Temari said.  
"They don't know anything of our existence." Gaara added, in his dark and dull voice, sending chills down Naruto's spine.

The sun was starting to set, and the park was empty. Naruto, Temari, and Gaara hid deeper into the shadows to avoid whoever was left out there.  
"So what's with that stick on your back, Temari?" Naruto asked her as he tied his shoelace.  
"It's not a stick…it's a fan."  
"Huh?"  
"It helps me use my power. You'll see one day."  
Naruto nodded and looked at Gaara, "What's that bucket on your back?"  
Gaara stared at Naruto. "Die." He muttered turning away.  
Temari leaned in, "He can get really creepy, just tone down on the questions. That bucket is filled with sand, just in case he has none around."  
"Uh…huh."

"So where are you headed, Uzumaki?" Temari asked him once Naruto got done explaining his powers.  
"I…don't know." Ever since Naruto woke up on the beach to find no Sakura, he became lost. Usually with her around its 'Do this, go there, stop there', this kept him on track. But now with his goal of finding her, he didn't have that guide. And he barely even knows where she went.  
"Do you have a heading?" Temari interrupted his thoughts.  
"Actually…I'm looking for someone. She's like us…so I am guessing she's been captured."  
"Where did she leave you?"  
"In Ohio."  
Temari sighed, "Well then, if she happened to get caught she would be in the Eastern Headquarters."  
"Eastern Headquarters?"  
"In New York."  
"Oh." Naruto eyes wondered off to Gaara who was standing by a tree staring intently at a bunny.  
"That's where we're headed," she continued, also looking at Gaara, "our brother was captured and sent there. We plan to save him."  
The bunny sniffed the air and walked towards Gaara's feet. Gaara made a sudden move with his hand and a pile of sand emerged from the dirt and grasped the bunny. Moments later the sand disappeared leaving a dead corpse.  
"Damn."

Sitting on her _very _uncomfortable bed, Sakura stared at the empty ceiling. Two weeks has passed since she left Naruto. One week and four days has passed since she was placed in this cell.  
'Come on…' she thought, 'If their gonna kill me, or do wutever to me, hurry up. This is soo boring.'  
In the cell to her left, she heard Shikamaru sigh: "What a drag."  
Seriously…what a drag.  
Ino had taken a nap, Sasuke was in the corner of his cell mourning, Kakashi was reading… (They let him take the book along after some brief…persuasion.), to her left, Shikamaru was faking sleep, and his cell mate, Chouji, was eating his dinner.  
Sakura fought back some tears, 'Man this is how I'm gonna live for the rest of my life.'  
Suddenly foot steps were heard from the end of the hallway. Was it cleaning time?

She jumped off her bed and walked over to the front. Lee the janitor was here! He had his cart of cleaning things and was walking down the aisle towards her cell.  
"Hey Sakura!"  
"Hey Lee!"  
"I brought you some food, you must be hungry, and I doubt that stuff they gave you would make you full." He said.  
"Oh my god, _thank you! _" she said as he handed her some Panda Express.  
"No need to thank me." He narrowed his eyes, "What's your time?"  
"Huh? Umm…7:30." When someone asks you that question there referring to the poison and how long it has been in your body. The poison lasts 10 hours then your powers are back. At 9 the guards come in and inject another 10 hours in your body. "What time is it really?"  
"10:30."  
She nodded.  
"Well, I should get going, my master would be very mad if he finds out that I'm not cleaning. After all I do have to surpass him one day."  
Swallowing an Orange Chicken, Sakura said good-bye. Turning around she came face to face with Ino.  
"Again?" she hissed.  
"Jealous much?"

They wouldn't let him run. No matter what he told them.  
"Ill meet you guys there, come on your so slow."  
"No." Gaara snapped.  
"I can get there like in 2 hours…it's gonna take weeks if we walk like _this _!" he cried.  
"Cry."  
"Ugh… Don't you guys have anyway of running fast?"  
Gaara and Temari exchanged looks. Something was up.  
"Well…we can. But its hard work…and its not as fast as you are but it's pretty fast." Temari said, uncertain.  
"Ok…we are in Pennsylvania know…it'll take how long to get there?"  
"About…One day." Gaara said.  
"Good! Let's do it! Come on!"  
"It's not THAT easy. We need concentration." Temari yelled.  
"Ill give you it. Ok, so…" he stared at the other two who stared at him. "CONCENTRATE!"

Naruto sat on the tree reading a map of the prison that Gaara had up his sleeve. If Sakura was in there, she would be in the second floor where everyone else was. The first floor had rooms that took care of things such as, cameras that were video taping 24/7, the bomb/tracker that were in the prisoners, the cafeteria for the guards and all the unnecessary stuff. The third floor was where things got dangerous. That's were the police did the experiments. Whatever they did in there, it was SERIOUSLY off-limits.  
If he was to break in, Naruto had to take care of the guards at the gates, and in the prison. Then all the cameras, and then the steeled doors.

Right now, Gaara and Temari were concentrating…if that's what you call standing around doing nothing.  
"Are you guys done yet!?" Naruto yelled below.  
"I guess." Temari called back. Naruto jumped down, and walked towards them.  
"So how are you gonna do this?" he asked.  
"We jump on trees." Gaara said simply.  
Naruto had no nerve to ask questions so he replied by an "Okay…you go ahead."  
Temari went first. With one jump she landed perfectly on a tree branch, on the second she launched herself five trees ahead. And so on, Gaara went next much faster. Naruto watched dumbfounded. He shook his head, "Hey! Wait for me!"

(One Day later)  
Shikamaru hasn't been tagged yet. Today, it was his turn.  
Sakura was tagged, Sasuke, Kakashi, Chouji and Ino too.  
"Aren't you nervous?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.  
"I don't care."  
"Its gonna hurt."  
"Did it hurt you?"  
"Umm…no…but…there gonna drill you open and put a bomb in you!" she cried.  
Shikamaru shrugged.  
"Aren't you the slightest, teensiest worried?"  
Shrug.  
"I think I'm more worried about it then you…" she said in disbelief.  
"How troublesome."

They were there. After 5 hours of hard running…and tree jumping. Naruto stared at the gloomy building.  
He, Gaara and Temari were standing far from the prison. There plan to invade the place was all set, and organized. They knew the whole place inside and out, thanks to an old friend of Gaara.

As he stared at the guards, Naruto thought of the consequences he would be facing if he did one mistake. He could get careless and run off looking for Sakura, which was the main point of this whole thing for him.  
"Ok. I'm going." Gaara muttered next to him.  
"Be careful." Naruto whispered after him.

Gaara stepped into the lights, the men haven't seen him yet, and that was okay. His gourd was opening and the sand slowly poured on the ground. Those men had no clue…stupid guns…weapons that meant nothing to him…this was gonna be easy.

"All done."  
"Geez Gaara…you didn't have to kill them." Temari said, as if it was the most normal thing ever.  
"Kill? You _killed _them?" Naruto spat.  
"Get over it…Okay; good thing there is no windows on those buildings…ok go Naruto." Temari told him.  
Naruto nodded and switched on his speed mode and ran towards the doors. He summoned a clone and left it there while he ran off in the distance. A couple minutes later Gaara and Temari emerged with the police uniforms on them. They grabbed Naruto's clone's arms and opened the doors. There were a couple of police men hanging around. A woman on a desk stared at them.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"We found the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, hanging around here." Temari said with a deep stern voice.  
The lady stared at him, "Oh yeah…" but her eyes looked over at Gaara and Temari. "I don't think I've seen you two around here before."  
"Top Secret, Orochimaru assigned us these positions."  
The lady's eyes widened. "Oh, right. Move along."  
Naruto moved around as if he were trying to escape. Gaara nodded at the lady. They took Naruto into a room to 'prepare him for a cell'.  
"Ok…so the camera room is around the corner." Temari said. "Gaara you're going there to take care of everything there, and I'll take care of Naruto."  
Gaara nodded. He held out his hand and the gourd emerged out of it by sand. "See you. And _don't mess up. _!"  
The clone of Naruto nodded.  
Gaara walked out of the room.

Gaara calmly walked out and looked left and right, police men from ages 20- 40 walked back and forth. He fixed his hat, gun, and gourd which was hanging on his shoulder. Turning the corner, Gaara searched for the Camera room, which monitored everything going on in the building. He found it and saw that it was unlocked.  
God, these people are idiots.  
Entering the room he found 3 people sitting on chairs reading, eating, and sleeping while the cameras rolled.  
This is so easy.  
Summoning some sand from his gourd he ordered it across the room. All three piles of sand wrapped itself around there neck and within seconds…all dead.  
Gaara walked up towards the big screen where all 20 cameras showed him what was going on in that area.  
His job was done…sort of.

The real Naruto got his signal and ran into the building as soon as the doors opened. Nobody saw him of course. He locked himself in the room Temari and his clone were in.  
"Ok, I'm headed towards the cells, Temari you ready?" he asked.  
"Yep."  
"Let's go."  
They headed out this- time the real Naruto as the fake captive. His clone hung by.

Naruto (the clone) ran for it. He headed upstairs, also relying on Gaara fixing the cameras. He passed many guards who took sudden notice of the gushing wind but shrugged it off.  
The place wasnt as heavily guarded as he thought it would be, but he knew if he stuck around to much he would get caught.  
Finally the cell aisle.  
Naruto walked down the long hall, passing many sleepy captives. But many were awake. Temari and his real self were busy dealing with any one who came by, so Naruto took his time looking for Sakura, and there brother Kankuro.  
"Naruto!" Naruto turned his head to find himself face to face with Kiba and Hinata.  
"You guys? Wow…told you, you would get caught!"  
"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Looking for Sakura…"  
He noticed that Hinata was crying.  
"She down over there." Kiba said with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
Naruto started to jog. He was getting excited also…she was here. He finally confirmed that. Soon jogging turned to running as he quickly looked for his love.  
"Sakura!"

Sakura heard the voice…but it wasn't Lee's or one of those guards. It was the voice she was longing for…the voice she was longing for weeks.  
It can't be…  
Great she was starting to hallucinate.  
"Sakura!"  
"Is that Naruto?" Kakashi whispered in the cell next to her.  
They were hearing it too? Sakura quickly got up and before she could control her senses there he was in front of her.  
Her Naruto.


	15. Once Again

"Sakura."  
"N- N- N…Naru-…to?" She hadn't realized how long it's been since she had said that name. It was quite hard to believe he was right there in front of her, grinning like a fox.  
To be honest, if there weren't any steeled walls or anyone watching, Sakura would tackle him and let him devirginize her.  
"How?" she said barely in a whisper.  
Naruto snaked his arms through the hole of the wall and stroked her cheek. "Don't ask…I don't even know." He said with a weak laugh.  
Unaware of her surrounding's, Sakura also place both of her hands on either side of his head and brought it in.  
The kiss was powerful, unlike any other. Hungry yet passionate. They were lost in the moment until someone smacked Sakura in the head.  
"Some guy comes waltzing in and you go kissing him? Shame on you, pinkie." Ino said, in her usually loud, obnoxious voice.  
Sakura, blushing, fought the urge to smack her, as Naruto looked dumbfounded.  
"Whoa, Sakura and Naruto! I knew you two would end up together the moment I saw you!" Kakashi exclaimed.  
Sakura sighed, and Naruto looked over at Kakashi and Sasuke's cage. "Oh hey guys! Sorry about before, my fault."  
"It _was _your fault." Sasuke said in a dark voice.  
Naruto frowned and looked at Sakura, "Look, I'm going to get you guys out of here."  
"Wait, what? No Naruto, don't!" Sakura begged, "You're just going to end up like us, or worse."  
"No…I got people." Naruto smirked.  
"You don't get it, this place is dangerous."  
"Well…too late. I'm not the real Naruto, just a clone, right now he…or I…am going to go look for the room where they control your bugs. And then we are going to turn it off, so Sakura feel free to cut your self open and take that bug out of yours."…Not now…though." He added.  
"Huh?"  
"Y-You'll see…I have to go-"  
"No! Don't go!"  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go do something. The real me will be here soon!"  
"Cant you like summon another clone?" she asked.  
"No…only the real Naruto can do that…and plus there will be too much people walking around."  
"_ Please _don't go…"  
He stared at her for a moment through the hole as she whispered please again, he shook his head, "I _will _be back…I promise."  
"You promise. Don't you dare break it!" she warned.  
"Heh! I never break my promises!" And with that Naruto broke into a run, through the door.

The _real _Naruto got the information as soon as his clone popped into thin air. So far everything was going according to plan.  
He just wished it was him who kissed Sakura…not some fake clone.  
Shaking his head, Naruto stared ahead at line of prisoners. They were hiding behind a pile of boxes. Temari and Naruto were to find the room that controlled the bugs/bombs. It was around here somewhere…it was just that the line of prisoners were blocking their way.  
"What do we do now?" Naruto hissed.  
"Shut up…Look, I bet the room is on the other side…"  
"Yaw think?"  
"There guards everywhere… Ugh…"

Shikamaru had too pee.  
He looked hopelessly ahead of him…there were at least 10 people in this line…and he was number ten.  
Looking to his left, the guard glared at him, shifting his gun into a better position.  
"Can I go to the bathroom?"  
"No."  
"I really have to go…"  
"No."  
A screaming sound came from the room they were heading towards. Sakura was right; it did seem sort of painful.  
"Fine ill just do it here." Shikamaru reached for his zipper-  
"Whoa! Ok fine…go, but you only got 4 minutes…I'm coming too."  
Shikamaru raised is eyebrows, "You wanna pee with me?"  
"Get your ass moving, you jerk!"  
He sighed and turned to his right towards the direction of the bathrooms, the guard following right behind. They passed a pile of boxes and turned, the bath-  
_BAM! _  
"What the hell?" Shikamaru coughed over the dust. A moment later he found himself looking down on an unconscious guard. "Cool." But he was not alone. A girl, probably the same age, was looking at him intensely, while someone covered his mouth with their hand. Shikamaru tried to struggle free.  
"Don't make any noises…we are here to save you. Understand?" the girl said.  
"What's your time?" the guy holding his mouth shut said.  
"Idiot, Naruto he can't say anything if you hold his mouth shut." The girl told him.  
"Oh…Sorry. What's your time?" Naruto repeated, taking his hand off.  
"8:30." Shikamaru answered.  
"Crap…what are we going to do with him?"  
"I'm just kidding…" he said, "its 9:30."  
The guy, Naruto, eyed him suspiciously. "Alright fine…10."  
"Wait doesn't that mean you're able to use your powers?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Then why didn't you beat up those guards and run for it?"  
Shikamaru shrugged, "I'm too lazy."  
"Ok…you will come in handy… we are trying to get over there on the other side." The girl said.  
"So?"  
"You aren't tagged, are you?"  
"Nope."  
"Good, my name is Temari…this here is Naruto, and you are?"  
"Needing the bathroom."  
"Ugh, go then! And don't you dare try to run away." Temari called.  
"Don't worry; I'm too lazy to do that!"  
As Shikamaru entered the bathroom, Naruto turned to Temari.  
"Ok…I think you can handle the rest, I'm going to Sakura."  
"Whoa! Wait up, you're not leaving me with _him _!"  
Naruto considered this, "Uh…I guess I am…see ya!"  
"No! I might need you!" Temari cried.  
"Sakura needs me more…sorry, but bye now!"  
"Ugh! DIE!"  
"Dude, shut up, they can hear you!" Naruto hissed peering over the hall. "Ok…Look, once you turn off the bombs; ill have everyone out of their cages. I promise, bye!"  
"Don't mess up."

Sakura once again found herself pacing the cell. All around her the prisoners were jeering in excitement at the thought of getting out of this whacked out place. So why wasn't she excited?  
Right now her time was 8:45…15 minutes until the guy with the poison came… if only he tripped and fell and died on his way up the stairs…Everything would be so…_ perfect _.  
"_ I _will _be back…I promise! _" Those words buzzed in her ears…he promised…HE PROMISED. He better not break it...

All of a sudden all the excitement and energy in the prison hall silenced.

She felt someone's eyes on her back;

Slowly turning her body around she met… _him _.

Her heart froze.  
Her muscles clenched.  
Her jaw dropped.  
It wasn't Lee…  
It wasn't the poison guy…

And of course it wasn't Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura…" his young and dark voice rang behind the steel door, "your turn."  
--

I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!!


	16. Too Late

NaruSaku-  
Something About Us  
16.

Sorry for the late update…

"Haruno Sakura" the young and dark voice said, "Your turn."  
"You're…P-Pein…" Sakura whispered.  
"You remembered."  
"What do you want with her?" Kakashi yelled.  
"It's her turn."  
"At _what _?" Sakura asked. She looked at Ino for help, who shrugged in wonder.  
"You're not here just to hang around in a cell." Pein said, "Your true purpose lies upstairs."  
The steeled door opened, "Come on."  
But Sakura stayed rooted on the spot. He wasn't exactly the same as he was on the beach…his hair changed…and his eyes…they weren't normal. Like Sasuke's…but a different pattern. There were no pupils…so when he looked straight at Sakura, she quickly looked away, trembling in fear.  
"She's not going anywhere!" Sasuke yelled. "Your going to kill her aren't you?"  
"If you don't shut up, you'll be killed." Pein walked towards the frozen Sakura and grabbed her arm.  
"Don't touch her!" Ino warned.  
"Or what?" Pein said in a voice, untouched by fear. Ino whimpered as he gave her a cold look. He gave Kakashi and Sasuke one last look, too. "Kabuto will be here in 10 minutes…" (Kabuto is the guy that puts poison in their bodies to stop the powers).  
Sakura followed Pein, not wanting to think what lies in front of her. Then she remember…somewhere in this building Naruto was…doing what ever…That thought made her raise her chin up and follow Pein without any restraint.  
Don't give up.

It took Shikamaru and Temari 30 minutes to get to the room that controlled the bugs. (A/N I'm too lazy to explain what they did…meh.)  
Shikamaru stopped right at the door while Temari checked if the coast was clear.  
"Do I have to?" he whined.  
"If you don't, my brother will kill you." Temari flat out told him.  
"Psh…Kidnapper."  
Temari placed her ear by the door. "I hear voices."  
"How many?"  
"How the hell am I suppose to know?"  
"Ugh…move over." Shikamaru placed his own ear by the door…After a moment or two he looked over at Temari.  
"Four."  
She gaped at him, "But what if one isn't talking?"  
"There are four."  
"There could be more," she bragged on.  
"There's only four." She looked at him through narrow eyes.  
"Fine…what's your power?"  
"And what exactly do you plan to do with that knowledge?"  
"…Kick the _four _butts in there." Temari said.  
"…All righty. You ready? I'm going to open the door on the count of 4."  
"Isn't 3?"  
"No."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"1…  
2…  
3…  
4!"

Naruto raced down the hall, careful to avoid any attention. That was hard…he couldn't wait to get to Sakura, to see her pink hair and her green eyes.  
From the outside, this place looked a little small, but once you're inside…it's like some sort of maze. The scary thing is you can hear screaming all around.  
He gritted his teeth together, and moved on. His heart beated so hard against his chest, he was sure the people upstairs could here them.  
He was almost there…  
"HEY YOU!" someone yelled, as he passed an open door.  
_Damn it…I knew I should have used my super speed. _  
Naruto started to run some more, the reason for his non speed were because he was really tired, and running at that speed would lose his energy for later.  
If there was going to be such thing as later.  
_"If you get caught somehow, beat those guys up… Whatever you do, do not let them contact anyone else…" _Words of Gaara stormed through Naruto's head.  
He halted to a stop. Slowly turning around Naruto met the man…  
He was reaching for a walkie talkie thing on his belt, but of course Naruto was too fast for him.

Shikamaru entered the room first, the smart-ass he was he quickly released his powers on the _four _men in the room.  
Temari came stumbling in, "You got them- wow." She muttered, witnessing conjoined shadows from Shikamaru's technique.  
The four men stood right before them, there faces horrified and scared.  
"Go Temari…"  
She went up to the monitor- which was a big screen with little yellow dots all over. And at the bottom there was hundreds of buttons, but the one that caught her attention was a big red one with the word "EXTERMINATE" on top.  
"Who-who are you guys!?" one guy stuttered.  
"Your worst nightmare." Shikamaru said, scratching his head, the men did the same.  
"What do I click?" Temari asked.  
"I don't know…a button that says… turn off…or something."  
"There is none."  
"You guys! How do you turn off all the bombs?"  
They kept the mouth shut.  
"Tell us…_ now! _" Temari warned, taking the fan off her back.  
Shikamaru pinched himself, and the four police men did too…  
"Ow…" one of them muttered, a girl.  
"We found he weak one."  
The other three rolled their eyes… "God, Tayuya…you're such a wimp."  
"Sorry…" the girl muttered.  
"Tell us!"  
"Never!" a guy, whose badge read Sakon, yelled.  
"Fine…you asked for it." Shikamaru sighed.

Only three stairs left and-  
"I made it!" Naruto ran down the aisle passing Kiba and Hinata, who yelled his name as he passed by. "Sakura!"  
He came to a halt next to Sasuke and Kakashi's cage. "Huh?"  
Shouldn't Sakura be in the cage next to theirs? With the blonde head?  
He looked over at the girl, who was in the corner crying.  
No Sakura.  
"W-where did she go?"  
No one answered.  
"I said…" Naruto strained his voice from trembling in fear and anger, "Where did she go?" Naruto looked hopefully at Kakashi, "Where's Sakura?" this time using the name, just in case they thought he meant someone else.  
But another weird thing was, Kakashi's face was covered in a mask…to be more accurate, half his face was, so Naruto couldn't tell whether he was laughing, smiling, frowning, or none of the above.  
But his deep voice came behind the mask: "She was taken by the police."  
Exactly what he, Naruto, feared.  
"Where did they take her? What are they going to do to her?" Naruto asked.  
"We don't know…upstairs…I think." Was all Kakashi said.  
"B-but…you…you didn't stop them?"  
"How?"  
Naruto looked at the ground, blinking back tears. He kicked their cage and started to walk back.  
"Where are you going?" Sasuke's voice came from the dark.  
"I-I'm going to go find her…damn it."  
He began to run.  
"Wait! What about us? Didn't you come here to save us?" Sasuke yelled.  
"Keep your voice down, we could be heard." Kakashi hissed.  
"Did you come all this way _just _to save Sakura? Who, god knows, could be dead for all we know!" he continued.  
"She is not dead…" Naruto whispered, mostly to himself.  
"But she could be…We, on the other hand, could help you…we could overthrow this whole damn place!" Sasuke voice rose in excitement.  
"But Sakura…"  
"Naruto…she can't die remember?"  
Naruto didn't need to mention the poison…because that was not Sasuke's point.  
"Ok fine…I will take you guys out of here…but I _will_ go after Sakura…"  
"Good, and don't worry, our powers will be out in one hour-"  
"_ Shit! _" the chubby guy named Chouji suddenly said, "Kabuto will be here any second!"  
"Oh yeah!" Ino jumped up, "He brings the poison… Naruto you better be aware…he has some really good techniques."

For some reason Naruto didn't care…nothing surprised him. That cage, where Sakura should be at that moment, looked haunted to him.  
The screaming he heard when he was running, that could have been _her_.  
It was like someone opened up his chest and tour out a piece of his heart…a really big one.  
So that's why when the guy named Kabuto came walking into the hall, Naruto didn't react as much as he should have had.

"What the…" Kabuto said looking at Naruto, who was all the way on the other side.  
The hall erupted in gasps and excitement. "Who the hell are you?"  
Naruto looked at him; this Kabuto guy was middle-aged man, purple-ish hair, glasses and was carrying a tray that had the needle tube thingies. Automatically Kabuto placed the tray on the ground and looked onward.  
To tell the truth…Naruto wasn't in the mood.  
"Kid…you have no right to be here." Kabuto said.  
"Yeah…I don't."  
"State your purpose."  
"Saving Sakura…where is she?" Naruto said.  
"What?"  
"Naruto! Attack him!" Kiba yelled.

But he didn't.

"Naruto…you're the kid we are looking for…and oh…Sakura, she was your partner. Well…it's too late now…she could be long gone."  
"Shut up."  
"Well…if you're planning to go take them out of their cages…unfortunately I will be in the way…so give it all you got."  
"_ I'm sorry…I hope you don't mean _him." A voice came behind Naruto.  
Naruto turned around to meet a guy, his age, black hair, black eyes, standing there, his arms outstretched in a fighting position.  
"My name is Rock Lee…for the sake of youth… _I _will fight you, Kabuto!

* * *

Four more chapters left...and um...review? PLEASE? i need to know how I am doing...so i can improve! Any comments, even HARSH criticism is fine, as long as its not saying NaruSaku sucks or something...


	17. Instance

NaruSaku-

NaruSaku-  
Something About Us  
17

Kabuto gave a wicked smile. "_ You're _going to fight _me _?"  
"And I plan to win." Lee said.  
"A janitor plans to beat up a man who won the National Tae Kwon Doe Academy, three times in a row?"  
"If I don't win, I vow to do 1000 pull ups in less than 1 hour!" Lee roared.  
"Heh…that is if you _survive _."  
And that was it. Lee gave a deep breathe and attacked.  
Naruto found this a good time to release his powers and release the captives.  
Looking to his right, Naruto saw Lee give a right kick, which was blocked by Kabuto, then a punch right in Kabuto's face, which was shrugged off instantly. And so on; they were going at such a speed it seemed like a blur.  
"Hurry, Naruto." Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Now how was he supposed to release that red stuff which gave him incredible power?  
"Hurry…"  
"Shut up!" but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't work. "Come on…"  
An image of Sakura popped in his head. A wave of emotions surfed his body. He began to shake and opening his eyes, he was in that surrounding once more.  
Sasuke's face looked horrified.  
"Bear with me…" Naruto whispered, and attacked the cell at full swing.

"I haven't had that much fun since…ever." Shikamaru smirked looking down at the unconscious bodies.  
"We haven't got time…Look, some of the dots are coming out of their cages…Naruto is on a roll." Temari said.  
"Yeah, okay…" Shikamaru walked toward the buttons. "Wow…"  
"I know this is so-"  
"You're so dumb…"  
"_What? _"  
"This is soo easy…all you have to do is type in a code…" Shikamaru thought for a minute… "Judging from the fact of what this place does… the code is… abnormal." He clicked some button, and a big box appeared on the screen with the words PASSWORD on it. "a-b-n-o-r-m-a-l." he typed.  
"It didn't work."  
"I can see that. Hmm…what about 'special'."  
"Hasn't it run through that thick skull of yours, the password could be a number code."  
"It's not. Cant you see there are no number buttons on this keyboard." Shikamaru said pointing to a bunch of buttons.  
Temari gaped.  
"Think of a word that has some segregation in it."  
"Umm…I don't know."  
"Women…" he sighed. "Oh…that's it… alien." He typed the word in, and a screen popped up again.  
_Self destruction…in 3…2…1…_  
"Woah…WAIT!" Temari cried, "ITS GOING TO EX-"  
"Shut up! Jeez, your so trouble some. Look, it just shut down."  
The screen turned blank, all the buttons turned off…and that was it.  
No more trackers…no more bugs….no more bombs.  
"Cool."

"What…the…hell!?" No matter how hard he tried, Kabuto couldn't beat the bushy browed freak.  
A moment ago he realized that the kid named Naruto was taking everyone out of their cages. That distraction got him a blow to the stomach. This wasn't good…in 30 min…all their powers will be back…and that wasn't good.  
"Lee!" someone called.  
Lee grabbed Kabuto's neck and yanked it back, and put his arms to his back. "What?"  
"Let me give him the finishing blow." Naruto yelled.  
"Go ahead."  
But before that, Naruto walked towards Kabuto. "Where did you guys take Haruno Sakura?"  
"Why should I tell you?" Kabuto sneered.  
"Wrong answer." Naruto kicked him right in the stomach. "Where is she?"  
"Upstairs."  
Naruto kicked him in the face. "More information."  
"Upstairs…she is… being…tested on."  
Naruto's eyes widened. The red substance got much larger…and fiercer. "What? What type of tests?"  
"I don't… know. All I know is that they… need her blood to get that… test accurate." Kabuto then silenced. Naruto stared down at him. With one more blow to the stomach, Kabuto fell unconscious.  
"What are you going to do now?" Sasuke said, coming right behind Naruto.  
"Release the rest of them…then I'm going to go save her." He flat out said.  
So far, Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, some random dude with an afro were released. And soon, half the hall.

_ Washington, Adams, Jefferson, Madison…um…um…X equals b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a and b over 2 a…um…uh…a simile is a sentence that compares two things that…that… um… Espada number 10 Yammy 9 Aaronerio 8 equals the pink head 7 umm….._  
This was too much…  
She had to think of something other than her surroundings.  
"30 minutes…damn it." That same voice whispered.  
"Patience, Pain." Another voice answered, a woman.  
Sakura dared to open her eyes. Once open she met the ceiling, and only that.  
Sakura was strapped down on a long bed-the kind you see in the doctor's office; legs, arms, face, and stomach.  
Pein, and the woman, Konan, will watch over her until Sakura's powers come back.  
All they told her was that they needed her blood at that time.  
With a needle.  
And oh, the needle. So big. So scary. It was painful, even though it hasn't even touched her.  
Okay, maybe not that scary. But if you were in that situation, wouldn't you be scared.  
_It's not like you're going to die. _  
How sure are you on that?

Boredom washed over her as several minutes passed without any word coming out from either of them.  
She closed her eyes, and thought of how she got here.  
How did she end up from living in Seattle to being strapped down, not knowing when you're going to die, on a table, in New York?  
How?  
Seattle Chicago Konoha Hs Uchiha Sasuke Eye Power Neji Text Message Naruto Kiss Piano Cops Kakashi Holiday Inn Orochimaru Waterfall Almost death Boyfriend Hinata and Kiba Bugs and Bombs Running Pein Ditching Jail Here.  
How Lovely.

"You know…" Pein began, "Your power is quite extraordinary."  
Wanting to say: _Yes I know that, thank you. But I do have to say you are wrong cause if it was- I wouldn't be here, now would I? _  
Actually said: "…"  
"Never being able to die."  
Wanting to say: _Once again, your incorrect. I can die. I did once. But thanks to my knight in shining amour, who if I would say, should be here saving me, I didn't. But I can. _  
Instead said: "…"  
"It would come very handy to all of us, right Konan?" he said.  
"Sure."  
Slap in the face right?  
Wrong.  
The room fell silent, but Sakura's mind kept on yapping.  
Yap. Yap. Yap. Spam. Spam. Cheese. Cheese. Naruto. Naruto. Hot Guys. Hot Guys.  
And no she was not on drugs.  
**BAMB **  
"Sir Pein." Haha… "Intruder's. On Level 2. They have released most of the prisoners. What do we do?"  
Sakura couldn't see Pein's expression; only hear footsteps walking towards the door.  
"Idiot." Pein's whisper echoed. "You just noticed?"

"This place is controlled by 3 men…and one woman."  
"Who are they?" Naruto asked Lee.  
"The least important is named Orochimaru."  
"I know him!"  
"Yeah, and then the woman, named Konan, very sneaky. Then it's Pein. The leader. But I heard rumors there was someone else. No one has seen him but… they say he is real."  
Naruto nodded, and looked at Sasuke who was talking to Kakashi.  
Right now things were going smoothly.  
He was just going to go look for Sakura-  
"_ Quick! _There are police men with gun's coming this way!" Someone yelled at the corner of the hall.  
"What did he say?" Naruto asked, while the hall erupted in horror.  
"You heard him."

Yeah he did…he just hoped he heard wrong.


	18. Hide and Seek

It was like someone had dropped a bomb…but without the bomb

It was like someone had dropped a bomb…but without the bomb.  
The news of the police coming sent the prisoner's hall into chaos.  
"Shit! What do we do!?"  
"Run!!"  
"They have guns! We're all gonna die!"  
"Which way are they coming?"  
"That way!" Someone pointed to the end.  
And in the midst of all this confusion, Naruto stood there…thinking.  
_I should go and stop them…but then Sakura…_  
"_Naruto! _Go! Stop them from coming here." Sasuke yelled.  
"You only have 10 minutes until all your power's come back, just wait!" Naruto said.  
"In 10 minutes we could all die!" Kakashi nodded.  
Naruto growled in frustration.

Gaara blocked their path.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he muttered.  
The police men all raised their guns, "Freeze kid… or we will shoot."  
"Shoot."  
"We won't hold back."  
There were like 20 police men against one red headed teenager.  
"Neither will me." And with that, all the sand in his bucket escaped.

Naruto heard screaming…and it wasn't from the 3rd level.  
"Move!" He ordered the people in his way. As he ran, many prisoners who were still in the cages begged him to take them out.  
"Sorry! Just wait 10 minutes!"  
He ran halfway upstairs and turned the hall.  
"All done." Someone whispered. Naruto looked ahead to find Gaara standing over a pile of sand and bodies.  
"Woah…"  
"Idiot…" Gaara turned on him, "You ruined everything."  
"Sorry." He mumbled, "It wasn't going to work anyway…"  
Gaara rolled his eyes and walked towards the prison hall, "Did you find Kankuro?"  
_Oops… I forgot they were here for someone too…_  
"Umm…He's down there…" _I hope _.  
"More police men are coming…watch out." Gaara called back.  
Just then Sasuke appeared, "Naruto, I'm going with you."  
"Where?"  
"To find Sakura." He answered.  
Naruto shook his head, "Since when were you so care-free of her?"  
"Dude, you say that as if I had the time to care for her."  
"Exactly!"  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
"So why do you want to help me of all people?" Naruto asked.  
"I got my reasons."  
"Fine…but stay out of trouble."  
"Shut the hell up man."

Pein was finally out of the room. He had some _business _to do.  
This could mean trouble for you-know-who.  
In the meantime Sakura still was attached to the table.  
"Five minutes…" Konan whispered to the three police 'Doctors', who were also new to the room. "Don't try to do anything funny girl."  
"I know."  
This whole time all Pein and Konan said were about how she, Sakura, had immortality powers. As the time drew nearer, Konan kept on reassuring that Sakura's immortality won't mean anything in a few minutes.  
_They don't know about my super-strength _. Sakura came up with this conclusion a few minutes ago.  
Sad thing is she has never summoned it on her own free will. It usually came when she was in the tightest positions. _This counts as one…right? _She closed her eyes and let time tick on.

As the experimenters drew closer Sakura focused.  
On what?  
They had the needle in their hands.  
_Shit…Shit…SHIT! _  
"Right there." Konan touched her neck.  
_Do it now! _  
It all happened really fast. One moment Sakura was on the table the next she was soaring through the air.  
She had ripped her way through the restrainers and jumped up. All four of them were shocked and before neither of them could register this, Sakura side kicked Konan in the face. Hard.  
It was like someone was controlling her; Sakura dropped down on the ground and punched the experimenters in the stomach. Hard.  
It was one of those moments when you do something so off topic that you have to keep on doing it just to not look stupid.  
The experimenters were down on the first attack. And of course Konan stayed up, her purple hair now a little messy.  
"How the hell…" she began.  
"Healing is not my only power." Sakura simply said.  
They glared at each other and then the fight continued. Konan somehow unleashed a…paper army?  
"What the…?" It was like flying airplanes…coming right at Sakura.  
Thinking that it would do her no harm, Sakura stayed put. Wrong idea.  
The tips of the airplanes suddenly turned black and launched it at her. They started poking every spot they could find on her. Wrong idea indeed.  
"This is just the beginning, Haruno Sakura."  
Sakura huffed and got on her feet, bruised. But no matter, it will heal up…her powers have come back…suddenly she felt invincible.  
Sakura grabbed the table and launched it at Konan. Konan simply jumped out of the way, distracted. Sakura used this chance to dive; fist in the air, at her.  
At last, Sakura made contact right in the stomach with Konan.  
"_What? _" The moment she touched her, Konan dispersed into paper. For a moment the room was filled with flying paper wrapping Sakura with thick white. "Agh…Stop it…" It gave her an unsettling feeling on her skin. And it wasn't a good way to knock her opponent out.  
_What beats paper? _Sakura thought miserably. _Fire. _  
Where the hell was Sasuke when she needed him?  
The papers started to turn into a tornado with Sakura in the middle; then they gathered right above her and in a few seconds Konan reappeared in the air diving toward Sakura.  
Sakura screamed and jumped out of the way.  
Konan tumbled to the ground, "Ow."  
"Bitch…take this!" Sakura kicked Konan in the head, with some extra strength, and this time Konan didn't turn into paper.  
Instead there was a crack in the neck and boom. Konandead. _I think… But let's not dwell on it. _  
Sakura ran out the door.  
_Bang! _  
"Ouch!" Sakura yelled in pain as she looked up to find a girl, a little older than her, rubbing her head.  
"Watch where you're going." The girl said, she looked at Sakura, "Oh my god, you're Haruno Sakura."  
"Yeah…"  
"Everyone is looking for you. There's a war going on…and a kid named Naruto is looking for you!"  
"Naruto? Where! Where is he?" Sakura pleaded.  
"I don't know…he disappeared. But we have to run, we could get caught." Sakura nodded, "And my name is Ten-Ten." She added.  
"Ten-Ten. Okay, but if your going to follow me, you better be warned, I am very wanted around here; and anyway I'm going to go look for Naruto."  
Ten-Ten nodded, "Okay, I understand…Let's go!"

(5 min later)  
Naruto banged open the steel door.  
"Not here…"  
Sasuke nodded and opened the other door, "Just a pile of sheets and pillows…she's not here."  
Naruto clenched his fist, "Damn it…"  
_Where the hell are you, Sakura? _  
They continued on… _You better be alive…or else…_  
"Naruto! Look here!" Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto walked towards the door Sasuke was holding open. Once he peered inside, he knew at once there was a battle here.  
Some lady was lying-dead- on the ground. A table bed was leaning against the wall, backwards. Three other men were lying unconscious on the ground.  
"What the hell…"  
"That's Konan…one out of four human experiments in America…" Sasuke said.  
Naruto gulped, who could have done this?

Sakura and Ten-Ten ran.  
"So…What's your power?" Sakura asked.  
"Who? Me? I don't have one." Ten-Ten answered.  
Sakura stopped in her tracks. "_What? _"  
"They thought I did, so they brought me in…but I don't. Sorry."  
_Great…I'm stuck with a nuisance. Damn, I've become very mean…_  
"Okay…Whatever, just keep up." Sakura said.  
They moved on further into the prison…when suddenly they heard voices up ahead.  
"Hide!" Sakura hissed. They found any empty room that had the sign D-57 on it, and hid.  
Many footsteps were heard outside the door. Sakura leaned closer to the door.  
They were police men.  
"Which room was Master Pain in?" someone said.  
"B-1…" Another answered.  
"I'm telling you guys…I heard people around here." A squeaky voice said,  
"Shut up and move on…" The first person said.  
"I think its best if we avoid them…they have powers that work now…" the same squeaky voice said.  
"Shut up! Why the hell do you think we have these tranquilizers in our bullets?"  
"To stop their powers."  
Sakura and Ten-Ten gasped.  
"What was that?"  
Everything fell into silence.  
"Nothing, lets turn here."

"Naruto! Police!"  
Sasuke shoved Naruto into a room that was called D-57, and they hid.  
The voices grew louder, "Dead end…how stupid."  
"I told you we should have just moved straight." A squeaky voice said.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"You guys…" Someone whispered.  
"What?"  
"That door…D-57… it was half way opened when we passed by the first time right?"  
"Right…let me check." Someone grasped the opposite handle and opened the door.  
The moment it opened, a burst of fire engulfed the doorway. Sasuke had released his fire.  
There was a scream followed by a BANG.  
"Naruto! Run! Ill get them!" Sasuke yelled, taking a breath.  
"Okay…whatever you do…Don't die!" Naruto also took a breath and activated his super speed and ran out the door. On his way, he saw 4 police men.  
_Easy…Sasuke can beat them… _

The police were everywhere they went. And Sakura had no clue how she still stood.  
Ten-Ten was almost having a nervous breakdown. At one point she stopped and yelled at Sakura to just fight.  
_Why not fight? You are invincible. _She told herself.  
"_ To stop their powers _" Those words of the squeaky man rushed back to her. She couldn't afford to lose her powers _now _.  
"Let's go downstairs." She suddenly said.  
"Huh?"  
"That's the prison hall…we might find more people with powers."  
"Good idea."  
They turned the hall and found a flight of stairs. They started going down when Sakura's conscious spoke up.  
_Idiot! That's the first place they would check! Turn back! _  
Sakura didn't. For once in her life, she ignored that voice, every time she listened to it, it'd bring her wrong-  
"Uh-oh." Ten-Ten, who was in front of her, stopped in her tracks.  
Sakura clumsily bumped into her. "What?" Looking forward Sakura saw a police man, standing over the body of…  
_Ino! _

It was hopeless…she was no where!  
Sakura…  
Naruto slammed his fist into a near by pole and slumped.  
Downstairs…  
Maybe…after all there were three floors.  
He took an elevator…  
(Why take stairs when you have and elevator?)  
And down he went.  
The doors opened and the first thing he saw was an empty cage. He looked to his left and right…everything was empty.  
_Where did everyone go? _There was about 20 prisoners…he let 15 of them go…  
And then it hit him… they escaped.  
They ran for it.  
It was obvious, after all the windows were broken, and there were holes in the wall.  
"Chickens."

Ino ran with the two girls.  
That police man…it was really her. She had a mind transfer power.  
Pretty handy in these cases, Sakura thought.  
Once Sakura found out, she knocked the police man right when Ino transferred back to her body. And now, they were traveling the other side of the second floor.  
"Stop." Sakura inspected the room to her left. There was something about it…  
The door was halfway open and it looked dark in there. There was something about it…  
She started walking towards it.  
But Ino grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?" she hissed.  
Sakura shook her head and continued forward along with Ten-Ten.  
They turned into the next available hall.  
Little did anyone one of them know…  
Naruto stumbled out of the half opened door.  
Did he just hear girls? He was sure they were police men…No…The voices sounded familiar…But which way did they go?

Sakura pinched Ino in the darkness of the room…  
"Orochimaru…what do we do?" A voice came from outside.  
"Well… Half of them are gone…and the other half are brave enough to stay and fight."  
There was a silence…  
"You know the tags?"  
Silence.  
"Go to that room…and press the big red button."  
There was a gasp. "You mean…you want me to explode and kill them all?"  
"Yes…I'm sure Pein would prefer that." And an evil chuckle sound came from that man named Orochimaru.

* * *

**Important Note: Only two more chapters left. I put this one up real soon cause the last chapter was crappy (I got frustrated on that). Please Review!!**


	19. Turning Point

NaruSaku-  
Something About Us  
19

It took me a long time to come up with this…

(How do I start…?)

As soon as the footsteps died out, Sakura ran out.  
"No! This is so not good…" She hissed to Ino and Ten-Ten.  
"What, are they going to do, blow us up?" Ino stupidly asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Shit…"  
Sakura slammed her hand on the wall. The moment they made contact, a part of the wall crumbled to the ground.  
"I'm going to follow him…" Sakura suddenly said.  
Ino ripped her eyes off the wall mess and said, "What?"  
"I have to stop them."  
"What about…Naruto, was it?"  
"…Naruto." Sakura thought for a moment… Naruto had no bug in him. She did, so did Ino, Ten-Ten, and every other prisoner around here.  
"This is technically saving him…so um, let's go!"  
"Wha- wait!" Ten-Ten called.

Naruto heard something behind him, something crashing. Split between wanting to go investigate and wanting to continue forward, he chose to do neither, for he heard footsteps.  
Diving behind a pile of garbage bags he listened closely.  
"Up ahead. Just a few more…damn, how am I…" someone was saying. Naruto peered higher, and saw a guy with a police uniform, rushing to get to his destination. And awkwardly he was talking to himself.  
"Master Orochimaru told me to…so I must…but damn…damn…" he kept on saying.  
Once the man fully passed by, Naruto got up.  
_ Something is going on…_  
His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled scream.  
Turning around, Naruto saw smoke.  
"Holy-"  
He ran through the thick fog, coughing.  
Whoever was screaming he needed to get to.  
Up ahead, he heard pounding and more screaming.  
"Hold on!" he grasped the handle of the metal door and tried to open it, but it didn't work.  
"No…" There was a window on the door to the other side. When he looked through, Naruto saw a girl, around ten, staring horrified back at him. Behind her, it looked like there was fire. The smoke was coming from everywhere though, the doors to the left and right…  
"HELP!" she yelled.  
Naruto pounded the door. "Hold on!" _The door…it won't open!!_  
He needed his red power, or whatever it was.  
But it didn't come. _Wait…no…_  
The girl was starting to disappear behind the thick clouds of smoke.  
"NO!" He looked around to find something he could dent the door with. But he came up with nothing.  
"No…"  
The girl was no longer screaming.

There was smoke everywhere…  
"Sakura…what the hell?" Ino said, through her arm which she was covering her mouth with.  
"I-Cough don't know!" Sakura yelled back. She had tears coming out of her eyes; looking to her left Ten-Ten was leaning against a wall, but surprisingly she wasn't coughing as much.  
"You guys go on ahead! Ill see what's up!" she yelled.  
"No! Ill stay, Ino take her and go!" Sakura yelled.  
"But you're the one that has the powers!" Ten-Ten yelled, "Sakura, the fate of your friends is in your hands…Stop that man!"  
Sakura inhaled and exhaled, "Fine. Ten-Ten, try to find out what's causing these fires."  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go Ino."  
And they walked on, passing a pile of garbage bags.  
There was a really big door in there way. Sakura opened it without second thought. And began to run with Ino.  
Wherever this 'bug control room' was she needed to get to fast…  
It was an odd feeling knowing that any second you could blow up. Just like that, and your dead. The bug by her collarbones felt very heavy…  
"Sakura, this way!" Ino said.  
"R-Right…"

Ten-Ten tripped over something heavy…the smoke was blinding, and very hard to breathe around…and the fire…it was everywhere… whoever or whatever caused it made a good point of not crossing that area. But thank god it was only inside the rooms or else it would burn the whole hall, which would burn the whole floor and so on.  
"Aah!" she yelled hitting the floor. Twisting her body around, she could see the outline of someone on the ground. "Hey!" she pushed its body.  
It moaned. A guy.  
"Woah! Hey there…get up! Come on!" she grabbed him by the arms and dragged him towards the garbage…she needed to get away from the smoke…  
Leaving him for a second, she opened the big doors and dragged him out.

"Ok we are so lost."  
Sakura didn't respond to Ino's denials.  
"Saaakkuuurraa! We cant afford to get lost-"  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shuuutttt upppp!!"  
Ino stared at the now furious Sakura. "Don't you think I'm freaking out here too?"  
"Well, you can't die!" Ino said.  
"I can blow up!"  
They were silent for a moment.  
"We are loud as hell." Ino finally confirmed.

"Yes you are." Some other voice came out behind Sakura.  
Sakura quickly turned around, ready for any violence but her eyes only met-  
"Shikamaru?"  
"Yep…" He said, looking very troubled. "Could you tone down the volume? And what the hell are you guys talking about anyway?"  
Ino ran up to him, "Oh my god, Shikamaru, there going to blow us up! Help!"  
"Huh? What?"  
Sakura joined in too, "The bugs! There going to activate it, and then blow us all up!"  
"Oooh! Don't worry about that, we deactivated it."  
Sakura stiffened. "What did you say?"  
"The whole system has shut down. No need to worry."  
She stared blankly at him. "So you're telling me…that I got freaking scared shit out of me…and almost peed in my pants…for no reason?"  
"Uh…yeah."  
Sakura punched Shikamaru on the head.  
"Ow!"  
Sakura rounded on Ino, "And you! The most annoy ingest person ever!"  
Ino eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Well you…you…just DIE!"

Naruto woke up wheezing. His head throbbed and he also felt a gentle hand on his cheek.  
"Sakura?" he didn't know why he said that, he was just very hopeful in this aching moment.  
"Um…no." an unfamiliar voice replied. "My name is Ten-Ten…and Sakura isn't here."  
Naruto opened his eyes completely. "That girl…what happened?"  
The girl named Ten-Ten narrowed her eyes, "Sorry…who?"  
"The girl! She was in that room!" Naruto looked around, but he wasn't in that area anymore. He must have had passed out cause of all the smoke. A horrible dread washed over him. Someone was dying right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't do anything.  
"Are you okay?" Ten-Ten asked.  
He shrugged her off and got up on his feet. At first he was wobbly but after a couple of steps, he gained his control back.  
"Where are you going?" she asked. "Isn't your name Naruto?"  
Naruto stopped and looked over at her, "How do you know?" his voice was flat, face expressionless.  
"Sakura was looking for you…"  
Naruto's eyes widened, "Sakura? Where is she?" he crossed to room over to Ten-Ten and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Where is she?" he repeated.  
"Calm down… she went that way…" Ten-Ten pointed down the hall.  
_I guess its better not to tell him about the whole bomb thing _she thought.  
_Oh damn…I could explode any minute… _  
Suddenly, she needed some air…fast.  
"I got to go…" releasing herself from Naruto's grasp, Ten-Ten fled.  
"Wait!" but she was long gone.

Door after door…  
"Damn when am I going to find you?" Naruto muttered to himself even though he was referring to Sakura.  
_Maybe she left… or maybe she thinks I'm dead… or maybe she…_  
_Don't think that…_ That girl Ten-Ten said herself, that Sakura went this way. But did she have to run away all of a sudden?

It felt like he had searched the whole 2nd floor…he needed to either go upstairs or downstairs.  
Where are the stairs?  
He rolled his eyes and went searching for something other than Sakura.

"Stop right there."  
Naruto's blood ran cold. He stopped and dared himself to turn around.  
"Afraid?" the new voice said.  
Without turning around Naruto said, "Of what?"  
Footsteps echoed the hall, and this time Naruto did turn around for caution.  
Naruto stared at Orochimaru with malice.  
"Poor child…just give up. Your side has lost."  
Naruto felt his body shake, "This is not over. And as far as I can see we are the ones kicking your ass!"  
"Technically…" the man whispered.  
That was it… Naruto unleashed his power and felt his skin burn against the red stuff. He made a mental note to give this power a name instead of calling it 'red stuff'.  
"Oho…what's this?" Orochimaru smirked.  
"Your ticket to hell."

"Don't hide." Shikamaru warned Sakura, as she began searching for a room to….well, hide in. "If you don't stand and fight, we may never win."  
"B-But they have those bullets with that substance that takes our powers away!" Sakura whined.  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Just watch."  
This time, the groups of police men were not the ones chasing them. Some big round ball was rolling after them.  
"Aaaaaahhhh!" The guy in the front yelled, "OUT OF THE WAAAY!"  
"Oh, look its Chouji!" Ino exclaimed.  
All three of them stepped out of the way and watched.  
"BrBrBrBrBr." The big ball was saying.

In the mist of this humoring chaos, Sakura heard something. A scream. A painful scream not too far from here.  
"Ino…you stay here…" Sakura said, distracted, "Stay with…them…"  
"Huh?" Ino looked at her, "Okay…"

The snakes grabbed onto his arms and his legs.  
This would have hurt Naruto much more if it weren't for the red stuff.  
Orochimaru smiled viciously. "You originals don't stand a chance."  
Suddenly the slithers came off. Orochimaru opened his mouth and out came a gigantic snake…  
This snake was different than the others… it had a sword coming out of its mouth.  
Naruto's first intent was to dive away but there were more snakes baring their ugly teeth.  
The sword was diving straight for Naruto…

It all happened too fast.  
One moment he was standing on his feet, the next the ground was crumbling under him. Rocks flew under his feet and his head flew back. The snakes were going down and Naruto had no time to watch what happened to Orochimaru.  
His head hit the ground and all else was quiet/  
Too quiet.

Lifting his head, Naruto made out a figure before him.  
It was red and…pink.  
Coughing, and gasping.  
Naruto lifted his whole upper body.

Sakura was standing right before him…a sword right through her stomach.  
Her eyes glittered against her pale skin, and when she looked at him she smiled.  
"Hey…there…" she weakly said, and crumbled to the ground. Before she could completely make the fall, he caught her fragile body.  
Pulling out the sword, he said, "Why?"  
"Why…not?"  
Naruto saw Sakura's face get wet, he was crying.  
"Crybaby…don't…" she winced in pain, "worry."  
Naruto hugged her tightly, afraid that she would disappear again.  
"I'll be back…" Sakura said, closing her eyes, as if she's going on a long trip.  
Naruto wanted her to open her eyes again, wanted to hear her voice.  
She _was_ going to come back…and if she didn't…he'd hunt her down, wherever she went and bring her back.  
"Sleep, my princess…" he said, pressing his forehead against hers, "Ill be here when you wake up…I promise."

* * *

**Cheesy as hell...but I had too...Last Chapter coming up!!**


	20. Ever After

NaruSaku-

NaruSaku-  
Something About Us  
20

I like to dedicate this chapter to: The bathroom, shower, long car rides, my history, science, and PE class...ummm and everyone who stuck with me from the beginning.

The moonlight reflected against his red skin.  
Heh, it was night already?  
Felt like yesterday he peered into the gym room and saw her healing herself. But of course, that was all in the past. If they ever got out of this…their lives would never be the same. Never.  
Looking at the mess Sakura made, although he had no problem with it, Naruto stared ahead- searching for his enemy.  
Rocks and boulders lay everywhere, torn from Sakura's punch. Naruto looked at through the corner of his eyes.  
There she was. Unconscious…no- dead.  
He looked away. She will be up. She will. But for now, he needed to kill that Orochimaru bastard. The man who caused them so much pain from the beginning. He needed to end this.  
Something was slowly appearing behind a rock.  
"Ha…Ha…" Orochimaru gasped. When his eyes fell on Naruto, Naruto's jaw dropped. The whole left side was covered in blood. The face itself looked squish, as if someone punched-  
Whoa…Sakura got him too? Naruto couldn't help but smile.  
How she was able to punch the ground, Orochimaru's face and block a sword from hitting him, Naruto would never know.  
"Damn…that brat." Orochimaru hissed.  
Naruto flared up ready for his move. But something told him to wait; think it out and then attack. Because every move was precious.  
Orochimaru looked mad at the moment; he opened his mouth and out came another pack of snakes.  
They better not get close to Sakura, Naruto thought with a glare.  
He summoned 10 clones, and off they went in battle with the snakes. Naruto kicked the ground and activated his super speed. He raced towards the distracted Orochimaru, and balled his fist.  
Naruto roared and punched the creep across the face.  
Orochimaru flew back and landed on his back, about to get back up; he was caught by surprise by Naruto's leg.  
"Take that bastard!"  
The force of the kick made cracks on the ground.  
Suddenly, something grabbed Naruto's shoulders and dug its teeth in his neck. Naruto screamed and _poofed _.  
Orochimaru growled and got back up, "Finally…a challenge."

It was done.  
He didn't know how but he won.  
The last move wasn't pretty complicated. Orochimaru had dived for Sakura, to kill her, for she made a movement. But Naruto came behind a grabbed a fallen sword and stabbed the snake man.  
It wasn't that easy. But it was done.  
Naruto started walking towards Sakura.  
Then it happened.  
He was on fire…his skin…  
He collapsed on the ground, and started shaking. It burned. It burned.  
What was happening to him? Did he use his power to its limit? His whole body throbbed and burned. His skin was burning from the red stuff.  
No… not when he was so close. So close to being with Sakura…  
He slipped into oblivion.

"Naruto…"  
Was someone calling his name?  
"Naruto…"  
It sounded like an angel. The voice was light.  
"Naruto!" he must have went to the afterlife. He should wake up… "No…Naruto!" someone was crying. Wait, why were they crying? Were angels meant to cry…they weren't supposed to.

As if someone pressed an 'on' button, Naruto was conscious of his own body. His arms and legs were sore, and his head hurt. Why did it always hurt?  
"Naruto…please…wake up! Naruto!" There it was- the voice. Bu this time it was familiar.  
"S-Sakura?" He opened his eyes. Everything came to focus. There was a light on the ceiling. He winced and looked to his left.  
"Naruto!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and squished him to death.  
He really wanted her to stop, because it really hurt, but the words couldn't seem to fall out of his mouth.  
She was here…  
When she released he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. A fresh set of tears were falling down her cheeks. And her clothes were covered in blood.  
"Sakura…" again she grabbed him, but by the face and kissed him. But before he could react back she pulled away.  
"Idiot! Never scare me like that again!" she cried. Naruto got up from the floor and faced her, while they both sat on the ground.  
"Why did you risk your life for me?"  
She glared at him, "I could if I want…it's my life."  
He smiled, "Fine, but why do I always find you the one in trouble?"  
She looked puzzled.  
He sighed, "You're always risking your life…accident or not."  
"So?"  
"So…stop it. " Naruto simply put.  
"Why… it's not like I'm going to die-" she was silenced by a finger on her lips.  
"People need to stop saying that…and its no excuse for dying!" Naruto yelled. "And you can! You can die! I just don't want you…"  
"Fine." Sakura said. "I won't die. Whatever."  
Naruto found himself laughing and Sakura followed along. What was so funny? Neither of them knew.  
He took her hand on top of his and stroked it with his thumb, "So…what happened to me back there?"  
"That's what I was going to ask…" she said positioning herself next to him so she could rest her head on his shoulders.  
He just remembered that she hasn't seen him in his 'red stuff' form. He passed the topic by asking another question that he knew she'd know. "Where are we?"  
"I carried you over to the nearest empty and safe room. I didn't want anyone else to come in our way…"  
_ Like Pein. _she thought miserably. Who knew where he was… she wouldn't be surprised if he was sitting in his office or something like that, and watching them through a camera…  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Naruto around his waist. He placed an arm around her. "What's wrong?"  
She could answer that question… she didn't want to worry him again. "I just want to go home."  
Naruto sadly looked away, "Sakura, you know we can't leave just like that. There are many people in this building: Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and many more, who are also fighting for their lives."  
Sakura didn't say anything. He assumed she agreed to it, but didn't want to admit that it would mean for them to leave this sanctuary and go back on the battlefield.  
As if reading his mind, Sakura slowly let go of Naruto. He ached for her to come back but knew that he should be going too.  
"But promise…" Sakura started, "we will come out of this together." Turning her head, Sakura saw a smile on his face.  
"Of course."

Hand in hand, Naruto lead Sakura through the halls. The battle was slowly coming to an end, it seemed. Not many police were charging through the halls… and there weren't any gunshots sounds.  
The winner?  
That much wasn't clear.  
The path was filled with much debris. At this moment Naruto and Sakura were at the second level…but they haven't seen one person yet.

"Sakura…" Naruto looked around to see her looking through a window.  
Walking up it, his heart skipped a beat. Outside, there was sunlight…clouds…and within it all…hope.  
Naruto looked away, not wanting to see it anymore. He will make sure that Sakura lives to see the sunlight once more, but when it came to him…  
"I'm sorry…" Sakura suddenly said. "Lets move on." Ignoring his confusion at the sight of tears streaming down her eyes, Sakura walked on.

About half way towards the end of the second floor, Naruto heard something. He led Sakura into a room…well it wasn't really a room, more like an office. There was a table in the middle, drawers against the wall, and paper scattered everywhere. Another small room, like a closet, was attached to it.  
The voices were getting louder. "In here!" Sakura hissed pushing him into the closet room. They slowly closed the door and hid in the corner. Sakura leaned against Naruto.

"…I told you… by putting more security, this wouldn't have happened!"  
"It doesn't matter." A second voice echoed the room.  
_No. _  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter? They are getting away!"  
There was silence and then… "Leave."  
A shiver ran down Sakura's spine.  
"So are you saying…? I am right."  
"No, you are far from right. Now leave."  
Sakura dug her head in Naruto's neck. He hesitantly looked at her. _What's wrong with her? _But he still wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly.  
"But before I leave, Pein, may I ask…did you get the blood of the one you seek?"  
Sakura dug her nails in Naruto's shirt…were they talking about her?  
She felt Naruto's hands on either side of her face. Even in the dark she could still make out his figure, and see the sparkles in his blue eyes.  
"That is none of your business, Zetsu." Pein's voice came through.  
Sakura shut her eyes. Why was she so afraid of that man? Just the mere thought of him made her blood run cold.  
But her thoughts were interrupted by soft lips against her own. She gasped and glared at the blonde.  
Was Naruto kissing her? Why?

Emotions mixed together as Naruto demanded an entrance with his tongue.  
Fear, of knowing you would die when you're so close to being free.  
Love, for this weird yet…passionate moment.  
Hate, for letting Pein do this to her…making her feel scared shit.  
Sakura deepened the kiss then let him through.  
"Fine…I will leave now." Those were the words of Zetsu to Pein, but at this moment Sakura heard mumbling.  
Naruto traced her jaw with his empty hand.  
But still…why was he doing this? Did he want them to get caught?  
_Idiot, _she couldn't help but think.

She really wanted to escape a moan…but any noise…any at all would cause them to get caught. She needed air… letting go of his firm hold on her lips, she motioned her head up and he began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck.  
She slowly took a quiet breath, letting this sensation wash over her.  
Naruto wasn't being loud either, that was good.  
Her hands stroke his messy blonde hair, as he came back up.  
"Naru-" she began to whisper, before she could fully say his name his hand covered her mouth.  
_Shit…_ she miserably thought…  
They stood there in that position.  
It took a while to register why they weren't continuing their make-out session.  
_Wow…_ Sakura's eyes found Naruto's. _Did he do all that just to distract me from Pein? _He did do a good work of it… she wasn't scared anymore.  
Slowly taking his hand off Sakura's mouth, Naruto brought his lips close to her ear.  
"Shh…" he whispered so quietly that it sounded more like an exhale of breath. She tuned in to the sounds of outside the room.  
But there were no sounds. Was Pein gone?  
Naruto wasn't doing anything… and how long will they stand here until something happens?  
"Now what?" she asked in one tiny breath, that she wasn't sure he got.  
"Let's go."  
"Wait-" but before she could stop him, he opened the door.  
And he told _her _to be quiet.  
When she saw that the room was empty she said, "Idiot Naruto! What if they were still here! We could be dead right now!"  
But he just put on his goofy smile, "But they're not! " He raised his hands in the air and stretched, "but boy that was a close call. That man…Pein? I heard some…"  
Sakura tuned out… "Naruto…"  
"-leader of this stupid…" she felt an unusual presence of…  
"Naruto…"  
…a third party.  
Something moved swiftly behind him.  
"NARUTO, NO!!"

Sakura closed her eyes and felt her feet get lifted off the ground. Her mind went blank for a second, then all else was quiet.  
"N-Naruto?" she whimpered and opened her eyes.  
"I'm right here." His back was facing her as he stood in front; blocking her view to whomever attacked them.  
Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder.  
Standing there was Pein, just as scary as the last time she saw him. His eyes fell on her, and immediately she ducked again.  
_No…Stand and fight. Don't let Naruto get all the credit. _  
"Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked as she came into full view and alongside him.  
"I'll fight him… I…need to." She said.  
"Oh?" Pein said. "So now your going to attack…after all those encounters we had."  
"Wait…what? Who is he? Sakura?" Naruto asked confused.  
They both ignored him. "I'm assuming your going against me, by not cooperating with me. You've changed since the beach."  
"Beach? Sakura! What's going on here?"  
Pein's striped eyes fixed on Naruto. "I was the one who persuaded Sakura to leave you."  
Naruto stiffed. "You _what? _" he hissed.  
Pein was expressionless. "I need your blood, Haruno Sakura."  
"Like hell I'll let you touch her!" Naruto spat.  
"The only blood that will be spilled here will be yours, Pein." Sakura added.  
"But first, where are the others? The other captives?"  
"A lot are dead, if that's what you want to know."  
Naruto began to shake…  
People like Sasuke…Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, and many more…dead?  
And this man, Pein, was after…Sakura? For her blood?  
He could tell that Sakura was afraid of this man more than anything. It made him _angry. _  
An odd type of angry. Just looking at Pein made Naruto want to _rip him apart. _

At first Sakura didn't know where it was coming from, but a huge whip of red came across her eyes. It made her stumble backwards.  
Then a growling sound came, and more red.  
Sakura looked frantically at Naruto.  
It was him.  
He wasn't normal…His whole body was surrounded by a red fog that you only see on cartoon shows. His face was intense and his eyes were like an animal's. The teeth were sharp and growling at Pein.  
Sakura tripped onto the ground, eyes still glued to Naruto. What was happening to him?  
"Naru…to?" He didn't answer; actually it looked like he didn't hear her.  
On the other hand, Pein was still expressionless. As if he was expecting this.  
Or maybe whatever happened to Naruto…will be easy to overcome…  
Naruto, or what was left of him, growled and dived for Pein.  
Sakura shrieked as a blast of red hit her.  
"Naruto!"  
Pein, seeing this coming from a mile away, jumped out of the way. His landing was a few yards away from Sakura. She gave no notice, after once again seeing Naruto.  
His eyes were now totally black, and there were lines on his face… more like whiskers.  
"Stop…" she muttered as Naruto dived again for Pein.  
The wall crumbled as Naruto smashed, after taking a blast of Pein's fist.  
"No!" Pein's back was facing her and she saw this as a perfect opportunity…  
"Leave him alone!" she cried as her fist made contact with his back.  
Sakura expected him to fly a hundred miles away, after that impact. But he just stumbled forward and turned around.  
"Pathetic."  
Her eyes widened as he took a step toward her.

Suddenly the walls began to talk.  
_SELF DESTRUCTION INITIATING IN 20 MINUTES _  
"Wh-What?"  
Pein sighed and looked up to the intercom, "Can't believe they did this…oh well." His eyes found Sakura's, "Lets get this over with."  
A roar sounded and Naruto came to view again… he launched at Pein with his claws seeking blood.  
Sakura shut her eyes… she didn't like this Naruto.  
It felt like years ago since he kissed her in that closet… what if he never turned back.  
What if he never won this fight?

Something grabbed her neck.  
"Gah!" It was a white hand. And from looking ahead she could tell that Pein and Naruto were still in a fight.  
So who was-?  
"Shut up!" it wasn't a voice she heard before. Forcing the hand to leave her side Sakura turned around.  
A man, about 50…60? Was standing there his eyes glued to the fight. "Distract Pein."  
Without saying another word, the man ran past Sakura and straight for Naruto.  
Sakura, dumbfounded, watched him go. It looked like he knew what he was doing…so…  
Sakura grabbed a nearby particle rock and put it on her hand.  
"PEIN!" she yelled, "IF YOU WANT MY BLOOD SO MUCH…THEN…"  
Pein wasn't looking, and Naruto was making a lot of noises.

"PEEIIN!!" he turned and narrowed his eyes. She ceased the chance and cut open her wrist.  
Boy, would Naruto be mad at her later…if there was such thing.  
Dropping onto the ground, she looked hesitantly at Pein.  
"Here." She raised her wrist high, as he walked over. "Just… leave us alone."  
He was right in front of her now, and from the corner of her eye, she could see something happening to Naruto…but couldn't make it out.  
What was the old man doing?  
_ SELF DESTRUCTION IN 18 MINUTES! _  
Damn…she needed to get out of here.  
"I'm sorry, Haruno. I need you dead, too."  
His hand shot up in the air, and a flame torched up.  
It dived for her.

A hand caught the hand.  
"Pein… for once in your life…have mercy on your victims, you son-of-a-bitch!"  
"Ah, but Jiraya… Killing is such a fun thing, that sometimes I get…excited."  
"You know, you're just as crazy as I am."  
"Oh really…how so?"  
"You love to kill…I love to read porn."  
"Aha."  
Sakura sat frozen, half listening to the conversation, and half thinking: WHAT THE F#, just happened?"

"Girl…move." The old man said.  
She nodded and hissed at the pain in her hand. Summoning her healing powers, she turned to look for Naruto.  
Jiraya and Pein were in the same position, silent.

_SELF DESTRUCTION IN 15 MINUTES! _

Naruto's body was a mess…whatever Jiraya did, saved him from his demonic form, but his physical form was left intact.  
Tears formed in her eyes.  
If only…  
If only he had a healing power like she had…then this would be over. She would leave Pein to Jiraya…they would leave the building… Jiraya would win, and he would get out. And everyone else would escape too…and they would live happily ever after.

A crazy thought came to her mind…  
The blue glow formed in each over her hand…and she ripped open his shirt, and placed her hand on his chest.  
Immediately she saw a result.

_ SELF DESTRUCTION IN 10 MINUTES _

"Sakura…agh." Naruto woke up…  
"No time for questions…we have to leave…_now!_"  
"What?" he looked around…the room was devastated; Jiraya and Pein were about 3 rooms away each wall between them gone.  
What happened? The last thing he remembered was…staring at Pein.  
"Sakura!"  
"Naruto, calm down…I'm right here." She said resting her hand on his shoulders.  
"Why does my body hurt…where are we…why can't I remember anything!?"  
Sakura tried to hide her worry, as she anxiously told Naruto to calm down again.  
"Look we need to get out…"  
"_ Watch out! _" Jiraya yelled as a blast of blue flew into the room. Sakura covered Naruto's head. "Why aren't you guys out of here yet! Everyone else is out! Leave!"

Naruto looked up at the familiar tone…"Jiraya!"  
"Yes, idiot! Now go!"  
Pein…or someone who Sakura was sure was him, yelled, "I'm not letting oyu guys escape!"  
"Jiraya, watch out!"  
"Naruto we have to go!" Sakura cried.

Naruto looked at her…she was right. Whatever happens- happens, and whatever happened, he was sure Sakura would tell him about it later.

He limped down the halls towards the 1st level.  
"Wouldn't it be…easier if we jump out a window?" he asked.  
"No, you'd die." She simply put. "How do you know Jiraya?"  
"He was my guardian in middle school…"  
"Oh…turn here." She said. The doors led to a staircase. It was hard to carry him down by the shoulder. But once they made it to the first level, Sakura let him go after he insisted he was fine.

Now jogging towards the big doors, they saw what others have done to the place. It was a mess… one that made them proud.  
_SELF DESTRUCTION IN TWO MINUTES _  
Naruto grabbed her waist and picked her up.  
The air whipped through her hair while Naruto ran for it.  
"Naruto…how can you-?"  
"Just hold on tight."

After a few seconds…she breathed.  
Fresh air. Clean air. _Real_ air.  
They were finally outside.  
At this moment, the survivors were about half a mile away from the building. Now looking around, Naruto and Sakura saw many familiar faces.  
Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, (although no sign of Hinata, Naruto noticed with a pang), Gaara, Temari, their brother, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino and a couple more people stood around or kept on walking.  
He smiled, and turned around. Any second now, that building that stood before him, would be destroyed.

Even in the midst of all this happiness, Naruto felt distant from Sakura.  
He looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Sakura thought whether or not she wanted to talk about what happened to Naruto back there. Maybe in the near future, but she was sure, whatever happened, she would not let him summon that power, or whatever it was.  
Although it didn't seem right to lie right now. "Naruto, there is something wrong. But now is not the time." She took his hand in hers, "Let just enjoy this moment."  
Naruto looked away, "But Jiraya."

At that moment, a jet flew by. It slowed down near the building and launched what looked like a missile. Sakura gasped when it made contact with the building.  
A huge explosion occurred followed by debris.  
Sakura held onto Naruto.  
Just to be on the safe side, Naruto ran a few yards more.  
It took a while for things to get cleared out. Everyone stared at the now, totaled building. Fire engulfed it like a demon.  
It was over.  
"Naruto."  
"Hmm?"  
"Let's go home."  
"Yeah... Yeah."  
Even though they might still be wanted, there was something about them.  
Something about them that made it okay. They might be different, but inside they were as normal as any being out there.

* * *

**THE END!**

But wait theres more! To tell you the truth, I wrote this chapter...about 2-3 months ago...and that gave me enough time to think that this series didnt have enough closure...too many questions laying around. So click the arrow button and walah...more!


	21. Sequel: Prologue

NaruSaku-

NaruSaku-  
Something About Them  
The sequel to Something About Us…  
Prologue

If they didn't hurry up…they'd be late for the bus.  
The first day of their senior year must not be ruined. They must not stand out, or else connections will be made.  
"Hurry, Sakura!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled over the many voices in the early morning. They were not used to this…the first time in many weeks being outside.  
"I'm trying!" she yelled back. Naruto and Sakura could make out a big yellow vehicle a few blocks away. Running with great speed, they tried to catch it before the bus departed.  
Sakura insisted Naruto on using his super-speed, but no, he refused to use power, thinking that it would be much more of a distraction to city people. She cursed shows like Smallville and Heroes for giving those humans such knowledge of powers.  
Both of their hands were joined as they dodged dozens of early birds. Many times as Naruto turned Sakura would bump someone's shoulder. Seeing that this would not work out as one being, Sakura let go of Naruto and continued on her own.  
Naruto looked over his shoulder confused, "Sakura-"  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto! Watch out!"  
But it was too late, a few seconds later Naruto lay on the ground rubbing his head anxiously. The man he bumped into stared down at him.  
Sakura ran up to the scene, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah…but-" Naruto began.  
"I'm not talking to you!" Sakura looked at the hooded figure in front of her. "Sorry, sir. We weren't paying attention. Our apolo-"  
She was cut short when she noticed she couldn't see the man's face. His hood did create a shadow, but not dark enough to notice that he was wearing a mask.  
Naruto got up, "Sakura…" he hissed, "The bus!"  
Sakura continued to eye the man curiously. Naruto grabbed her hand once more and started walking forward. The hooded figure still stood without a word.  
As people walked back and forth on the side walk, talking non-stop on their cell phones and Bluetooth's, three figures broke that pattern.  
"Sorry, again." Naruto said, and with Sakura in tow he began running again towards the bus.

Haruno Sakura, once more, looked over her shoulders as she ran. The man with the mask, striped mask, continued to stand there like a statue. But this time, he was looking back as well. A hole in the left side of is mask illuminated a pattern…of his eye.  
She gasped and turned around. Fortunately, Naruto was turning a corner, so she felt less stalked.  
The bus was parked before them, the engine rumbling like a lion. They actually made it…

In the three days they spent here, Sakura and Naruto have learned that Los Angeles is filled with many…many odd people.

More action, more enemies, more heroes, more answers + a new villain, a new plot, a new beginning, and much…much…more NaruSakuness.  
NaruSaku- Something About Them.  
The sequel to Something About Us.

* * *

Coming Soon, as a different story, so stay tune...Add me to your author list if you want...XD


End file.
